No One Knows Pain
by devilstarkitty13
Summary: Complete Kagome's an orphan with a scarred life, but when she moves to a new school can she maybe heal and get a couple friends along the way? R&R please flames welcome! Need to know if it really stinks as much as I think it does. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

HI! Me again ok just wanted to say I'm really sorry I don't know what happened but for some reason my original was deleted, don't ask me why or how it just was so here is my story…

'Words'- thinking

"Words"- talking

(Words)- me

I do not own Inuyasha, oh well at least I can write about him!

----------------------

**Chapter 1**

"_Naraku you bastard let me out of here!"_

_But no matter how hard she tried; the young girl could never get the chains on her wrists to let go of the wall. Her clothes were only left, as her short soccer practice shorts and her white muscle shirt now ripped and ruined and covered in dirt and dried blood. She tried to stand back up but her back wouldn't let her. _

_She ignored the pain and tucked her legs underneath her and stood up on shaky legs, but as she stood up and the world stopped spinning, the door to her hellhole opened. _

"_Well, I see you made my job easier and stood up!" a man's voice mocked her with. _

_The young girl glared at the man, breathing deeply, for trying not to pass out._

"_Now Naraku I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" the young girl sneered back._

_The man then laughed, knowing that she couldn't do anything, laughing at her, taunting her, trying to make her beg for her life, but this he could never do. She never cried out in pain, never begged just fought against him and spit, clawed, kicked, scratched, and even taunted him usually. _

"_Can I do it this time Naraku?" another young voice said, as a young girl poked out from behind Naraku._

_Naraku sneered and said, "Of course."_

_The girl giggled and turned towards the chained girl. Both glared at each other._

_Then the young girl took out a whip and the chained girl had her daily whipping and beating afterwards._

_Naraku walked into the cell room, and looked at the unconscious girl chained against the slimy wall. He smirked, and walked over to her._

_Just as he got down to her eye level, she started coming back around._

"_You ready to say yes?" he asked as he took her chin between his index finger and thumb._

_Her glazed eyes, snapped back into reality and glared at him. "Never." She spat out at him. His blood red eyes turned into a death glare as he lifted his left hand and striked her across her face. Her face shot back towards him, a death glare now in her eyes. "I will never join you, even if my life depended on it!" she rasped back at him._

_Naraku had to give her this, she took pain very well, and she probably had some broken fractured, and bruised ribs, along with many cuts, bruises and broken bones. But not once did she cry out, even when she slept all the most she did was maybe gasp once every other night._

"_Well sorry to burst your bubble there, baby, but your life is depending on it." Naraku said back._

_Her dark brown eyes flashed in anger as she tried to gain the strength to hit him but when she couldn't, she hissed out of her mouth, "Don't call me your baby you sick perverted asshole!"_

_Naraku had had enough of her crap, if she wouldn't join him as his wife she'll just have to die which he warned her with more than a couple times, which she always shrugged off. "Well, I guess you took your path, my dear Kagome." _

_He pulled a knife out from his boot and the keys to her chains off of his belt. As he freed her, her brain frantically tried thinking of an escape plan, and when he freed her arms she punched him then stood up and tried running to the door, but he caught her hair and threw her back against the wall._

_Kagome saw dots in her vision as she felt blood trickle down her neck again, as she looked up at Naraku and wished she hadn't._

_He brought the knife across her face as she tilted it to try and protect it she actually made him cut her more, from below her right eye across her nose bone and to the left corner of her mouth._

_As she fell to the floor she heard a voice yelling, "Kagome! Kagome dear please wake up!"_

Slowly Kagome's vision was cleared out of the nightmare she just had, and looked at the face looking down at her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" the kind women asked.

"Yes mistress, thank-you." Kagome answered.

Mistress was a women in her, late twenties early thirties, and was the most nicest person you'll ever meet. Her kind warm gray eyes always brought a smile to your face, and her brown wavy hair was always in a bun and her face always in a smile.

Except when Kagome had her nightmares.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked again.

"Yes I should be getting up anyways for school and all." Kagome said as she sat up.

Mistress looked at the clock across the room, the red numbers saying: 4:59. "Alright dear."

Mistress walked out of the young girls' room, as the alarm went off waking up seven other girls in the room.

"Oh man! Come on! Five more minutes!" one girl complained.

"Mmmm…" a voice said, muffled by her pillow as she covered her ears.

"Yeah what she said!" another said from one of the bunk beds.

"Come on girls wake up, unless you want ice cubes in your beds again." Kagome said.

"Okay! I'm up!" were most of the remarks.

Kagome smiled one of her rare smiles, but winced when she pulled her face tissue again.

As Kagome turned towards her closet to get her clothes and to not let the other girls see her wince, she was too late and one saw.

"Kagome do they still hurt?" Akemi asked.

"Yes a little." Kagome admitted.

As she turned towards her closet, everyone in the room looked at the young girl with respect and sadness.

Kagome wished with all her heart that, that nightmare she had at least once a week, was just a nightmare but the only problem was, was that each time she looked in a mirror or looked down upon her body she always realized it never was, it was what happened to her about six months ago.

As Kagome was picking up all the dishes to the thirty-five orphaned kids, Mistress came up to her.

"Kagome, dear, are you sure you are ok?" she asked concerned etched in her voice and face.

Kagome turned towards her. Kagome was a very pretty girl, with high eyebrows, and high sweeping cheekbones, coffee eyes, and laughing creases, even if she didn't laugh even once a year maybe once every other, the scar only hardly noticeable, and if you looked beyond you would see the beautiful person this girl was inside and out. Mistress always thought she was gorgeous. Even if Kagome's stunning body, with her wide shoulders making her waist look skinner, and her stomach flat anyways, the scars did nothing if Kagome wore the right shirt and it fit her body well. The two-piece bathing suits always covered her scars but always looked eye-catching with her body type; and at all times the tan looked great on her.

"What is it Mistress?" Kagome asked as Mistress looked at her face, sadness and sympathy within her eyes.

Mistress mentally shook her head, and answered, "Nothing my dear, but you didn't answer my question, are _you_ okay?"

Kagome looked at the almost done dishes, and thought for a moment; hesitating to tell this woman anything then decided, why not?

"I'm just worried that Naraku might find me again." Kagome finally admitted after a minute of silence.

"Oh, honey he won't find you!" Mistress said as she made Kagome look at her, by turning her around, "I'll make sure that he never does."

"Thank-you Mistress, but no offense but I think I can take him, I'm just afraid that he might try to lure some innocent lives into this." Kagome said looking right into Mistress's eyes. "But Mistress I do have one question, how did you know that I was having that…dream again?"

Mistress smiled while answering, "Well you think the orphans are the only ones with powers?"

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment, but then put two and two together and smiled. "So you're a priestess! No wonder you can heal our cuts so quick and well!"

"Precociously." Mistress said while chuckling.

"Bye Mistress!" four voices said in unison.

"Bye kids!" Mistress said. A bus pulled by a window, showing about fifteen little kids waving to the building hoping to be noticed by the mother figures of their lives. The two women saw the kids and waved also.

"Well Kagome, don't you think you should get ready too?" Mistress asked.

"Yes Mistress." Kagome answered and ran up the stairs, and slipped out of her pajamas and slipped on her baggy blue jeans, and also slipped on her baggy black shirt that said, 'Does it look like I care about what you think about me?' and also grabbed her one strap back pack, and lastly slipped on a pair of socks and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mistress! I'll clean the dishes when I get back!" Kagome said, as she slid on her black sneakers.

"It's okay dear, just have fun on your first day!" Mistress said, before the door shutting blocked her voice.

Mistress chuckled as she turned towards the dishes and started cleaning them a very serious, but sympathetic masked on her face. 'Sometimes,' she thought, 'I forget that Kagome went through with all that.'

The orphanage was only about three blocks away from the high school. So Kagome didn't have that long of a walk cut out for her. Kagome looked around at the town.

The sun shining, birds chirping, cars whizzing by, not a cloud in the sky- you would have thought this young girl would be smiling, but, indeed, she wasn't. She's looking around as if she was looking for someone, a far away glint in her eye, as if she was looking for a lost friend but watching out for an enemy…

"_Come on, Kags! Hurry up or you're gonna be left behind like last time!" a young boy yelled._

"_I'm trying! But it's sorta hard when you cut your ankle on somethin' then try to run!" Kagome yelled back._

_The young boy stopped and turned around at her last statement, clearly concerned. "Are you okay?" _

"_Why should you care? It's not like you ever did, Naraku!" she screamed in his face._

_Naraku's face turned bright red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "How dare you!" He lifted his hand and striked the ten year old across her face._

_She fell to the ground, biting her lip to not cry out in pain. _

Kagome looked down at the ground like she usually did, her hair a curtain around her face. Going out in public always did worry her; I mean what would you do if you saw a girl with a scar across her face? She usually got stares, snickers, and what she hated the most: "Hey nice scar girly! What you do try to do your make-up and mess up?" Well maybe not those exact words but she usually got pointed at and laughed at. Or, the one Kagome absolutely loathed, sympathy.

Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes; as she closed her eyes she tilted her head up and reopened her eyes to the white fluffy clouds, clear blue sky and an airplane-flying overhead.

'Why can't my life just be a little better?' she asked her self. Just as her eyes went back to look forward she saw three girls coming into her view.

The girl on Kagome's right was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a knee length jean skirt, with yellow flip-flops and her brown hair in a high ponytail. The girl center, was wearing a light pink two-inch sleeved pink dress, with white flip-flops, white purse and a white hand band holding her mid-way back length hair back. And the girl on the left was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and jean Capri's on, and black sneakers and her hair in a high ponytail too.

When Kagome was close enough the girls' conversation was the new thing that Kagome was paying to other than the ground and birds chirps as conversations.

"…I mean really if that girl is gonna wear that outfit at least wear it every other week ya know?" The one in the middle said.

"Yeah sure what ever you say." The girl on the left said.

"Yeah, you know best." The girl on the right said.

"Oh sure now you guys are gonna ignore me?" the middle girl said, "What happened to my best friends? I mean at the beginning of the summer you two were-"

"Different?" The girl on the right said.

"Look Kikyo," the girl on the left said, "I don't really care how we acted before because how you're treating us now is totally different!"

Kagome shook her head saying in her mind, 'And this is why and glad, for once, that I don't have friends." She said in her head.

Before the girls said anything else Kagome brushed past the girls, mumbling an "Excuse me." And making sure her hair was a wall between her face and their curious eyes.

As Kagome walked a little faster, she heard less and less of the girls and more and more noise from the school where the best year, and worst, year of her life was about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that this took so long, I promise you all I will have another chapter, hopefully, by the end of the month. Let's just say that I'm having family problems, writer's block, BF and BFF problems, and of course school trouble right now. And also b-day was about a month ago so trying to grasp that I'm now 14 so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sigh alas I do not own Inuyasha but when you can get pictures, key chains, write stories, and seeing his show isn't that close enough?

'Words'- thinking

"Words"- talking

(Words)- me

Chapter 2:

Kagome snaked her way through the many bodies in front of the entrance of the high school she was now going to spend her senior year in. But just as she was about to go underneath the overhang that went over the main door, she was bumped into and nearly fell over. Gladly on her part though, a body prevented her from falling.

"Hey! Watch it!" a male voice said from the person she was thrown into.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she walked by the group and went through the front door.

As Kagome walked into the school she glanced up to see that the school she was at was actually quite decent. The light blue walls, and different sports painted on the walls decorated the spacious walls. Kagome started walking forward, following the signs to the main office. As a door came into view with the sign 'OFFICE' on it, she walked a little faster. But, as she got closer to the door she became less and less aware of her surroundings and ran into someone but knocked the other person over.

"Hey watch! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning?" a female voice screeched from the person who was on the floor.

"Umm… two seconds?" Kagome asked.

"NO! Try, like, three hours!" the girl hollered as she got up.

"Well, my bad, it looks so bad it looks like it took you two seconds." Kagome said back, innocently.

"Oh like yours is any better?" the girl snapped back.

"Well get used to it because it's my hair." She snapped back, she turned on her heel, her hair fanning out a little bit. As Kagome reached for the door handle, the door opened and nearly smacked her in the face. As the person went out, she squeezed through and walked briskly towards the desk.

The young woman that was behind the desk was doing work as Kagome walked up. As Kagome looked at her desk she saw the name 'Miss Navy'. And also noticing the women behind the desk. Miss Navy was a very tanned person with dirty blonde hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail at the moment.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Navy?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Miss Navy asked, sounding annoyed as she looked up from her work, then a smile flashed over her features. "Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else! What can I do for you?"

"Can I have my schedule please, I accidentally ruined mine and-" Kagome said, slightly embarrassed that she was stupid enough to leave it on the counter, for one of the kids spilled orange juice all over it, making it unreadable.

"Oh it's fine dear," Miss Navy, said, "Can I have your name though please?"

"Kagome Higarashi." Kagome answered. Miss Navy looked at her as if she reconized her.

"Have I ever met you before?" Miss Navy asked.

"I don't believe so…" Kagome said, her voice traveling off, hoping that Miss Navy really didn't recognize her. 'Stupid newspaper, putting my face all over the front page…'

Miss Navy just shrugged and started searching through her data base, and as she was doing that, Kagome sighed, then started looking around. The office was big but not too big. Kagome guessed that it looked about a good 20 feet by 20 feet, with Miss Navy's desk , and two doors.

"There you go." Miss Navy said, as she handed Kagome three sheets of paper.

"What's all the papers for?" Kagome asked as she took them.

"One is your schedule, the other is your locker information, while your other is something your guardian has to sign." Miss Navy answered.

"Oh okay…" Kagome mumbled, then asked a little louder then what she first said, "When do I have to have this paper in?"

"By Thursday please." Miss Navy answered.

Kagome sighed as she turned on her heel and left the office. As she was walking down the hallway, she scanned the lockers, her eyes just peeping out from behind her curtain of hair.

'322…322…322…322…Ah! Here it is!'Kagome thought, then she stepped in front of her new locker and put in her combination. '17…5…43…'as Kagome put in the final number she reached up to the latch and pulled it up. The locker opened and Kagome got to see her new living requirements of her school. Kagome then started emptying her backpack.

Just as Kagome put her final item in her locker, the bell rang, notifying all persons in the hallway to get to class. Kagome brushed a hair out of her eye, and then her wall of hair blocked her face from the world again. She picked her folders out, grabbed some pens and pencils and went off towards her first class.

As the wind picked up in the parking lot, a cyclone of leaves was picked up and tossed around to the opposite side of the lot. Kagome sighed. 'Isn't the first day of school supposed to be exciting?' Kagome thought very bored.

"Oh! I'm sorry class I forgot to introduce, our new student!" she heard her teacher say.

Kagome mentally moaned. 'Why do they always have to introduce us new students?' she thought.

"Kagome? Will you please come up here and maybe tell us a little about yourself?" her teacher asked as if she was a two year old.

"Sure, why not." Kagome said as she shrugged. Kagome walked up to the front of the class. Her right brown eye, part of her right cheek, and the right corner of her mouth was all that showed out of her mask of hair. "My name is Kagome Higarashi, and that''s all you need to know about me." Kagome said then she starte walking towards her desk.

"Wait Kagome, dear!" her teacher started. "You have to say a little more than that."

Kagome looked up at the teacher that was now standing next to her seat, leaning against the heater, nex to the window. "Why?" she asked.

Some of the students snickered, while most just gaped at her. Miss Parker, her teacher, gaped at her the most, then cleared her throat then looked back up at the young girl who was halfway to her seat.

"Because we like to learn new things about our new students." She said sweetly, a little too sweet; making it very obvious that she was mad.

"Well…" Kagome sighed out, shrugging her slim shoulders, "it matters what you wanna know."

"Where did you come from?" a student spoke up, that sounded very familiar to Kagome. Kagome peered around a couple of students to see the girl that she ran into earlier this morning sitting in the back row, a smug sneer on her face.

"I came from a better place than your attitude obviously." Kagome snapped back, as she turned her head a little to get a hair out of her eye again, then her hair fell over her face again.

"Alright enough!" Miss Parker said firmly, "Kagome, get back in your seat, and stop with the attitude or you can go to the principal's office and give it to her!"

"Yes ma'am." Kagome mumbled, as she walked towards her seat. As she sat down, she felt everybody's eyes on her even though Miss Navy was talking.

"And to you Kikyo, you can stay after school today and tomorrow." Miss Parker said.

"But Miss Parker!" Kikyo whined, "It's the first day of school!"

"Yes but you had me last year too, so you know my rules." Miss Parker answered curtly.

Kagome almost laughed out loud, this girl had failed her last year of high school! Kagome shook her head, in sympathy for the young girl.

Just as Kagome looked back up at her science teacher, a hand shot up at the other side of the room.

Miss Parker noticed too, and asked, "Yes Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at the front of the classroom again and rested her hand on her desk, her hair still covering her face.

"I have a question for the new student." He asked.

Kagome looked up at that, and almost had her hair show the one thing she wanted hidden, her scar across her face.

"My friend Miroku, -Oof! Ouch what you do! - Wants to know why she covers her face with her hair."

This was the exact question she didn't ever want to answer. 'Oh I wish I could elbow him right now like that Miroku guy did.' Kagome thought.

"I really don't think you need to know that." Kagome answered as coolly as she could.

"Well doesn't it get hard to see after a little while?" Another male voice asked.

This time Kagome looked over to the boys' voice and saw a black haired in a low ponytail, mischievous full violet eyed, well built teenager, sitting next to a silver haired, golden eyes, even better built teenager, with the cutest dog ears Kagome had ever seen.

"A little, "Kagome answered truthfully, "But you get used to it when you have to do it everyday."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, as she lifted her hand up to her face that was supporting it, up to the bridge of her nose and squeezed it. "Again, I think you don't need to know that." Kagome answered on a sigh.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because some past events are best forgotten but leave their scars so they never are." Kagome said quietly, as she looked over at him and made eye contact. Miroku and her stared at each other for a moment before Kagome looked away and looked at the front of the classroom again.

Kagome had given him the look saying 'Shut-up please, I don't feel like talking.' And apparently he got it, because he finally was quiet.

Miss Parker started doing her lesson, but Kagome was hardly was paying attention to the notes that she was writing in her notebook, what Miss Parker was saying or writing. Kagome was just in a daze trying to not to go back into another reminder of the hell that she lived through six months ago, but failed miserably.

_As Kagome fell to the floor, almost immediately there was a pile of blood underneath her face. She brought her hand up to her face to try and stop the blood, but was trying to fight a loosing battle._

_Naraku laughed menacingly, and walked out of the room, he looked back at her, and his sick smile grew weven wider seeing how much pain she was in._

'_She'll be mine soon.' He thought contentedly._

"Kagome! Can you please pay attention?" Miss Parker's voice interrupted her replay of her memories.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Parker!" Kagome said as she snapped her head up to the front of the class, her hair flaring out too much and showed her scar to the teacher and some of her classmates.

The students who did, and Miss Parker, all gasped.

'GOD DAMN IT!' Kagome's mind screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for being so patient! I'm really sorry it wasn't updated by January but I was sick, I'll try to update by March 16 (when I leave for Quebec for a class trip) but I can't make any promises. So enough of my babbling on, time for the chapter!

Disclaimer: Sigh alas I do not own Inuyasha but when you can get pictures, key chains, write stories, and seeing his show isn't that close enough?

'Words'- thinking

"Words"- talking

(Words)- me

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh! Kagome, where did you get that awful thing on your face?" Miss Parker asked.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently, praying that she was talking about a pimple or something.

Then, Miss Parker did something that Kagome hoped that no one would ever do. She walked over to her and pulled the curtain of hair that covered the window to her soul, her face and eyes.

As Miss Parker reveled the one thing Kagome wanted kept hidden, the people who were sitting by her gasped, as her face was uncovered.

"Kagome! Dear! Where in God's name did you get an awful cut like that?" Miss Parker demanded.

Miss Parker put Kagome's hair behind her ear, as she looked at her face. The cut ran from underneath her right eye, went over the bridge of her nose, and ended at the left side of her mouth. Sympathy overflowed in Miss Parker's eyes.

"If I told you, you would either scream, or not believe me." Kagome answered in a small voice as she looked at her hands. "And one thing that I ask is that you don't give me sympathy."

"Why?" Miss Parker asked taken back. Most people would give anything to get attention for a cut like this.

"Because I already got enough." Kagome answered as she looked up into Miss Parker's eyes.

Miss Parker started back; the eyes that now bore into hers were full of a commotion of emotions. 'This girl has been way too much for a typical eighteen year old.' Miss Parker cleared her throat.

"Well if I can't give you sympathy can you at least tell me when you got this cut?" Miss Parker asked.

"That, I'm sorry to say but I cannot tell you." Kagome said as she took out her notebook and started writing the date. "So, what's in the agenda for your science class today?"

"Kagome over here! Over here!" A young voice said. Kagome looked over the bodies that were in the way of her target. She threw the ball right towards the unexpected child. He turned around at the last moment and caught it.

"Touchdown!" Mistress yelled. Screams of happiness erupted through the yard of the orphanage.

"Nice job, Ryo!" was a couple of the shouts while others were whoops and hollers.

Then a path was formed and Kagome walked towards Ryo. She simply just gave him a small smile and said, "Nice job squirt." She also tussled his hair.

Ryo looked up at her and smiled an even bigger smile, if it was possible.

"Okay kids! Time to go back in! It's eight-thirty!" Mistress said from the back door.

"Aw man!" and a couple moans were heard throughout the kids.

"Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" Masaru exclaimed. A stampede of about twenty kids' feet racing to a door was all you heard.

"Yeah! And the first one's gonna eat it!" Kagome exclaimed as she started walking up to the door, following the imprint of the ground from the kids. Kagome didn't understand, how could some of the kids stay inside and just watch television or play video games for hours straight on such a beautiful day like this? For being in the middle of October it was surprising warm; sixty degrees, great for playing football with a bunch of energetic kids. The Kagome noticed it was too quiet. She looked up expecting the kids to be inside, most were, only about six kids were near the door now, but all the kids that had stayed outside were crowded around Masaru and four kids were laughing while two were trying to help him.

"Masaru!" Kagome cried. She ran over to the doorway. As she approached the doorway she noticed that the dirt left a trail as if he had skidded against the ground before stopping. And also surprisingly looked like someone had tripped him.

Kagome knelt down in front of Masaru, and gently lifted the five year old up when she heard little sobs escaping his lips.

"Shh…shh…it's okay…" Kagome said gently as she rocked him back and forth, and rubbed his back, "Do you know who tripped you?" Kagome asked as she pulled the young boy from her shoulder. The other children listened and stayed quiet knowing it was better to keep their mouths shut and learn what happened without asking questions.

"I…don't know…I was running in…and…and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

"Okay," Kagome said gently again, "Well you think you are strong enough to stop your crocodile tears and be a big boy to go to bed?"

Masaru weakly nodded, before he heard a noise behind him. Kagome and Masaru looked at the other children, the four children were now laughing harder now, and one was rolling on the ground.

Masaru scanned the group of kids; tears brimming at his lids, and nearly screamed "SHUT UP!"

He jumped out of Kagome's lap and ran into the house.

Kagome turned around also but instead of giving the laughing kids a lecture, like they expected, the most evil of all glares was stamped over the young woman's face.

"I'm very disappointed in you! The least you guys could do is be a little nicer!"

"Come on, Kagome! You gotta admit that was pretty funny!" a voice said from the right of Kagome.

Kagome looked over at where the voice had come from, and was met by the new child that had come last week. Kagome gave her a questioning looking asking her 'what's' your name again?' without any words.

"Kazumi." The young girl answered, "I'm thirteen years old and a half butterfly demon." She said, sticking up for herself.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Half demon?"

"Yeah? What's the matter with it?" Kazumi snapped back.

"Nothing, just a butterfly half demon? Jeez that's a lot of power for you to hold in the palm of your hand." Kagome said as she looked at the group and tilted her head behind her, towards the orphanage. The kids got the idea and they started walking towards the door that Masaru had just gone through.

Kazumi was about to leave also but Kagome's voice stopped her.

"You care to explain before my bad mood is gone?" Kagome asked, as she crossed her arms and put her weight on her right hip making her left hip thrust out.

"Explain what?" Kazumi asked in confusion, also confusion was sketched over her face and eyes.

"Who tripped Masaru?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer but decided to test the young girl.

"I did." Kazumi said, her chin went up a notch, daring Kagome to punish her.

Kagome just stared at the young girl, her brown eyes burning into Kazumi's green. "You had no right to." Kagome said quietly.

"So? Your point is?" Kazumi said shrugging. She put her weight on her right hip like Kagome but instead of crossing her arms she placed her right arm over her left and held her right hand for nail inspection.

Kagome shook her head in shame. 'This poor girl, she's gonna get her ass kicked.' Kagome started walking towards the house.

"Hey! Kazumi's voice stopped her just like Kagome had done to her. "Aren't ya gonna punish me?" She asked.

"That's not for me to decide but I thought I'd warn you," Kagome said, then turned around and looked Kazumi right in the eye, "If you piss off Mistress your life here will be hell. Got me?" Kazumi just snorted and walked towards the kitchen back door.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya…" Kagome said under her breath as she walked towards the house also.

Then Kagome stopped and looked around. She didn't feel alone. Then just as she was about to turn back towards the house again, a pair of red eyes caught her attention from the trees next to the yard.

Kagome sighed in annoyance and walked over to them.

As she got nearer she noticed the figure was a female not the male she thought it would be.

"Yes Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"He wants me to give this to you." She said simply, handing Kagome an envelope.

Kagome took the envelope and then shot her eyes to look at Kagura's, and then she said very quietly, "Thank-you but you can give this back to him for-"

Kagura chuckled then said interrupting Kagome, "He said you would say that, but he said for me to also tell you that, that 'present' is still near you." Kagura gave the younger girl a smirk, knowing that Kagome couldn't ignore Naraku or hide from him anymore.

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and her eyes flashed hot pink dangerously; which made Kagura jump back.

'What the fuck is wrong with her eyes?' Kagura's mind screamed, just as Kagome ripped open the envelope. Kagome dropped the now ripped envelope onto the ground and was now reading the letter that was placed inside of the white covering about an hour before.

Kagome had just finished the letter and her eyes were changing from their chocolate brown to hot pink and back again.

"What does he mean 'do a job for him'?" Kagome asked anger and hate was drenched over her words.

"You know very well what he means." Kagura said bored, "Now if you excuse me I need to get back before he gets angry and comes and beats us both." Kagura turned to leave.

"Why do you care about me?" Kagome asked astonishment was heard in her voice and seen on her face, even in the dim light left of the setting sun. Kagura turned back around, a perplexed look waving over her face and eyes.

"I don't care about you, I just don't my ass whipped." Kagura said brazenly, and proudly.

"Oh thanks, I'll remember that next time I try to save your ass again." Kagome then turned around herself, leaving Kagura to stare at the younger girl in amazement at how much she had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Inuyasha! Oh wait…those are only my key chains, darn! Oh but the sport that they are doing in gym, Block Fighting, I do own, YEAH!

'Words'- thinking

"Words"- talking

(Words)- me

Just as Kagome's eyes peeked open to the front of the class, the bell rung, stopping their boring English teacher from his killing of uselessness.

"Oh! End of the period already? Wow time flies when you're having fun huh? Now I would like you to do page twenty-four out of your textbooks, one through fifteen, complete sentences please!" He said, but it was useless for half of the class was out before the bell even stopped ringing.

Kagome, being the lucky person that she was of having the seat right next to the door in the back, was the first one to leave. She weaved in and out of the masses of her peers, as she made her way towards the art room.

Only being about the second month of school, Kagome hadn't lost her way, or been late for a class yet; she was pretty proud of herself.

Kagome made it to the art room without any delays, which was good, for it was the last classroom at the other end of the school. Kagome sat her one strap black Hello Kitty backpack down on the floor next to her stool, as she went to the back of the classroom and got her painting. She went back to her seat and set the painting up on the easel just as the bell rang. Kagome made her way to the back of the classroom again and got her paint, paintbrush, and got herself of cup of water to clean her brush.

But as Kagome made her way baci to her seat, she noticed that her backpack was missing. Kagome set down her supplies then looked around. She didn't have to look very far, for a group of girls that Kagome was very 'close' to had it in their possession.

"Can I have my backpack back please?" Kagome asked as she walked over to their table. She then saw, also, that they were going through it. As Kagome saw this, she had to keep her rage at bay before it exploded in the leaders face, which happened to be holding it and going through it now.

"Why? What do you need out of-" Kikyo stopped as she saw her booby prize out of her big prize. "What in the world is this?" Kikyo pulled out a jar, then shrieked and dropped it.

"No!" Kagome dove for the jar and caught it before it touched the ground, but she managed to bang her hip and shoulder on a table in the process. As Kagome stood up, she looked into the jar to make sure that her two new bruises weren't for a waste.

"What is in there? They look like worms!" Kikyo almost was on the verge of hysteria.

"No, it's full of something that is none of your business" Kagome said, as she finished making sure that the jar was okay. Kagome then ripped the messenger bag out of the preppy girls' grip.

"Hey!" Kikyo said, "Watch it! You almost broke my newly manicured hands!" She pulled her hands closer to her eyes for inspection. Kagome sighed in announce, and also rolled her eyes while thinking, 'She's an embarrassment to females, I swear!"

"Girls! Settle down and take your seats!" the art teacher said.

"Yes ma'am" Kagome said. She turned back towards Kikyo's table and swiped her hand over the table, taking all of her things and putting them in her bag. Then she turned back around and sat on her stool as she set her bag back down on the floor.

"Kikyo? Where are your supplies?" the teacher said.

"I didn't get them yet…" Kikyo mumbled as she walked to the back of the classroom and got her needed materials.

"All right continue with your projects, I'll be walking around to give you pointers." The young woman said.

As soon as the words left her mouth the class began. They were allowed to talk, just not loud enough where they had to close the door, or there couldn't be anymore talking for the rest of the week.

Kagome picked up her brush and paint and then looked closely at her painting, trying to decide what she had to do still. She dipped her paintbrush in her cup of water than took a little bit of her green and put it on her scrap paper. Then taking a bit of yellow and white, she then mixed the colors together to get a light green, perfect for grass close to you.

As she slowly made her hand go closer to the paper, someone bumped her elbow making her put a green smudge over her houses window.

"Oh come on!" Kagome said desperately, she picked up a paper towel and attempted to dab the paint off. She succeeded a little but a little green was still there. Kagome sighed, she knew exactly who did it, and her name began with 'Kiss-and-tell' and ended in 'Whore'. She turned around but to her surprise Kikyo was just getting back from the back of the room to get her supplies, Kagome just shrugged and mixed her green a little darker to make it look like a pine tree color and started covering her window with a pine tree to cover the green blemish.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome had just gotten out of her sixth period, Social Studies, and was now walking towards the lunchroom. Just as she opened the doors into her destination, the smell of grilled cheese and tomato soup filled her nostrils. Kagome momentarily looked at the food to see if it was edible, which it wasn't, so she walked out of the back door of the cafeteria and walked out to the biggest tree in the schoolyard. People say that this tree was so old that if it was alive it could tell the whole story of the earth.

Kagome could believe that, for there were so many cuts, and dents on this tree it put a compressed car to shame. But it was a beautiful tree, and Kagome felt really safe in its presence. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and jumped up to the lowest tree that wasn't visible from the ground, but Kagome could see everyone under the tree.

She just got her book out of her messenger bag to see the usual group that sat under the tree, Kikyo's group consisting of people from a whole range, it was a bit of an odd group.

Inuyasha a half demon, Miroku a perverted guy, Koga a prick of a demon, Rin a kindhearted human, Sango a fearless demon exterminator, and Kikyo a heartless whore.

Kagome shook her head, knowing that these seniors that were sitting around Kikyo could do better for a friend. But the one that she was really surprised with was Inuyasha for going out with the bitch; he could do a lot better.

But what caught her even more off guard was what this group was missing the boys and what the girls were talking about. Kagome was glad that she paid attention well for Inuyasha was going to need to hear this.

"Come on Kikyo, let him go he already did with you." Sango said in a monotone.

"But I don't understand, what did I do?" Kikyo asked, Kagome then noticed the Kikyo was crying.

'You did everyone and everything, bitch." Kagome thought, leaning her back against the tree, watching the show below her.

"He probably likes another girl that's it!" Kikyo suddenly exclaimed after a few minutes of silence, other than her sobbing. "But who…" Kikyo was now thinking.

'It's a surprise smoke isn't coming out of her ears.' Kagome said in her head. Kagome secretly smiled to herself.

"Well we'll think about this later, now let's go into the bathroom and clean you up." Rin said as she stood up.

"I know what I can do!" Kikyo said, Rin sighed and sat back down. "I can seduce him at the upcoming prom and then when he asks me out on a date I'll say yes but never show up!"

"Uh, sure it might work…" Rin said trying to make Kikyo feel better.

"No it won't." Sango said.

"Why not?" Kikyo said vehemently.

"Because I hear that Inuyasha already has his eyes out for another girl. Like you guessed, Kikyo." Sango said, leaning back on the grass to look up at the sky, waiting for the outburst from Kikyo.

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed, guess Sango didn't have to wait that long. "Who! I demand to know! I will shred her hair out, and rip her teeth out of her mo-" Kikyo was getting hysterical until Kagome couldn't take anymore and dropped an acorn on her head. "Ouch!" Kikyo exclaimed as it made a clunk sound on top of the girl's head.

Kikyo looked up into the tree to see nothing but branches, leaves, some acorns and some filters of sunlight lucky enough to peek through the canopy of leaves. Kikyo turned back towards her companions and opened her mouth again but was cut off by Rin.

"Kikyo I think we really need to clean you up because, no offense, but your face looks like crap."

"Okay, okay let's go." Kikyo said finally giving in. As the girls walked away, Kagome digested what she just heard, 'Inuyasha has a crush huh?' Kagome thought, 'Well guess it's gotta be better than Kikyo, Oh wait everyone is.' Kagome looked at her watch and saw that she had about thirty more minutes left in lunch. Kagome shrugged, better to make the best of it. She pulled out her notebook that had her drawing in it.

Just as she was about to put her pencil on her paper, a voice from below her stopped her short.

"Nice job Inuyasha!" Koga's voice said. "But it did take you long enough to break up with her jeez."

"Shut up wolf!" Inuyasha said as she sat down under the tree, in almost the exact same spot Kikyo was sitting in not too long ago.

"Well he does have a point, Inuyasha, sorry to say." Miroku cut in.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah I know, but now people are saying that I have a crush on another girl."

"Is it true?" Koga asked.

"No! Jeez! There are no girls that are good enough to go out with here." Inuyasha said. "Ouch! What was that for Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he got a thump on the back of the head.

"There are some good enough girls out there for you, Inuyasha, you just don't want to look for them." Miroku replied.

'Wow he said something nice about girls, without mentioning Sango." Kagome said in her head shocked.

"Like Sango!" he said.

'I spoke too soon.' Kagome said again in her head.

"No Miroku, because if I did ask her out, which I won't, you would kill me and Kikyo would kill Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Point taken…" Miroku said.

"Well there is maybe one girl that might be good enough for you Inuyasha," Koga said, gaining the attention of his two friends and the girl above them, "what about that new girl, what's her name? Oh yeah! Kagome Higarashi."

Kagome almost fell out of the tree. 'SAY WHAT!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'Please tell me I heard wrong!' Kagome caught herself but peered over the tree branch that she was sitting on a little more.

"Kagome Higarashi?" Inuyasha asked.

'No you idiot!" Kagome's mind screamed out to him, 'You're supposed to say a different name so I know that I heard wrong!'

"Why her?" Miroku asked.

'Yeah, why me?' Kagome asked, now looking at Koga's head, okay well glaring.

"Because remember last week in gym? She beat us all in dodge ball, and it was the whole class against her? It only took her almost three minutes to do it also!"

Kagome almost chuckled but held it in. She remembered also, she was doing so well that the gym teacher said that the class, of about twenty-five kids, could go against her. She won; Kagome still hadn't let Kikyo live it down yet that she was the first one that Kagome got out.

"So? And?" Inuyasha said.

"She also has really good grades so she could help you out." Miroku said, seeing that Koga was really serious.

"She has a good attitude about things." Kagome said.

"If you don't piss her off." Inuyasha mumbled.

'Damn straight!' Kagome said, 'Guess you learned your lesson to not to piss me off huh?' Kagome had found out that it was him that messed up her painting, and let's just say the term 'that he ran away with his tail between his legs' wasn't even close, more like 'his bloody face was between his legs because she screamed at him so loud'.

"She's also really good with kids." Miroku added.

"She's got a good sense of humor." Koga exclaimed.

Inuyasha was looking at his two friends and then asked meekly, "Do I want to know how you know so much about this girl?"

'Yeah, really.' Kagome said in her head; she couldn't believe some of the things that they were saying. But the comment that Miroku said about her having a nice ass, he was going to die, but not as bad as Koga for saying that she had nice breasts.

"We pay attention to the new merchandise." Miroku said.

Kagome's jaw almost reached the ground that was thirty feet below her. 'THAT'S ALL I AM! NEW MERCHANDISE! Oh those assholes are dead!' Kagome's mind was echoing in these thoughts.

Inuyasha had taken an apple out of his lunch awhile ago and was now throwing it up and then catching it; each throw making it go higher and higher and closer and closer to Kagome's branch.

As the apple reached her branch she watched it come up to eye level with her and then fall again. Then it did the same thing a couple times before Koga's voice stopped her from her up and down movement of her head.

"She also is really pretty." Koga said.

Kagome's face put the apple that Inuyasha was throwing up and down to shame.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Your joking right? I mean have you seen the scar on her face? Or are you just blinded by her chest?"

Kagome paid more close attention to the conversation now; she always had wondered what guys thought about the scar.

"I also hear from Sango, that she has other scars." Miroku said.

All heads turned towards him that were in this conversation.

"How does she know-" Koga began.

"Gym class." Inuyasha said. He had also noticed when she was throwing the dodge ball's a scar on her thigh and a little on her back.

"Well girl's locker room if you want to be specific." Miroku said.

Kagome relaxed against the tree, for a moment she thought that Miroku had spied on them changing.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he threw his apple up again.

Kagome this time instead of letting it fall back down, she caught it and started to cut into the skin with her nail.

"Well she also is in a lot of clubs meaning that she wants to be noticed in society." Koga said.

Kagome then dropped the apple again, just as Inuyasha turned his head to look up at the tree. The apple landed in his lap. As he picked it up he noticed that some of the skin was missing in the shape of words. He turned it so it started with a capitol letter.

"'She is also right above you'" Inuyasha said out loud, then all three of the guys stopped short and looked up at the tree, to see the outline of a figure on a branch about thirty feet above their heads. The figure waved and then grabbed something and jumped.

Kagome landed about three feet to the right of Inuyasha. Miroku and Koga looked scared and slowly tried to inch away.

Kagome raked her gaze over the three guys, Inuyasha a look of shock on his face while with Koga and Miroku they looked terrified.

"Wow, it's amazing two guys afraid of little old me." Kagome said, her hands now drifting from where they were set on her hips to now cross over chest and her weight on her right side jutting out her left hip.

"Afraid of you no, afraid of what you're going to do to us yes." Miroku said.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you two until gym ninth period, so until then, bye!" Kagome turned around, her hair and bag waving out.

When Kagome was out of earshot Koga said, "_That's_ why she's good for you, she puts terror into all guys' hearts but also steels them."

"Oh yeah I'm going to take advice from the guy who rubs the ass of every girl in school and the guy flirt of the school, as if" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Koga and Miroku almost had smoke coming out of their ears when the words finally digested.

Inuyasha just chuckled and bit into his apple, knowing that the two idiots couldn't do anything _too_ bad to him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome had just walked into the girls' locker room when a shriek pierced her ears. Kagome flinched then sighed knowing exactly whose high-pitched scream it was, she had heard it in art today.

"WHERE IS IT! I HAVE TO HAVE ONE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!" Kikyo shrieked again.

"What is she looking for?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"A pad or a tampon; whatever she can find in that bottomless hole she calls a purse." Sango answered.

Kagome chuckled.

"It's true! I swear, I put in my CD player and it hasn't been seen since, and I hear it sometimes coming from that purse." Rin said pointing towards Kikyo's purse.

Kagome chuckled again and walked over to her locker, put in her combination and got her clothes for gym. As she got dressed she then noticed how quiet it was in the locker room.

Kagome turned around, her shorts on but her sports bra only covering her chest. "What?" she asked.

Kikyo then giggled and put her cell phone away. Kagome put two and two together and marched over and said in her face, her voice dangerously low, "What picture did you take?"

Kikyo's face palled, a sweat drop coming from her forehead. "I didn't take a pic-" she began.

"Good then let me see your cell phone." Kagome interrupted.

"No it's mine!" Kikyo said, her voice near a shriek.

"Give me it!" Kagome yelled her hand out, in a demanding way.

"NO!" Kikyo yelled and ran out of the locker room. Kagome, not thinking ran after her. Kikyo turned into the gym, Kagome following her.

"Damn it Kikyo! Give me your damn phone!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo shrieked as she saw that Kagome was catching up with her. 'Damn I knew I should have worn pants and not my mini skirt.' Kikyo cursed in her head.

Then a wolf whistle made both girls stop in mid step.

"Nice shirt Kagome!" Koga said.

Kagome then looked down, and she almost screamed bloody murder and ran like the demons of hell were at her feet. Her bra was the only thing that she had on and shorts! Which meant that everyone could see-

"Hey Kagome where are those scars from?" a very close voice of Inuyasha said. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. As she looked up, she saw that Inuyasha was a little too close.

Kagome felt her face turn pale, and her eyes get big, as she remembered the scars on her body also. She had one running across her chest, right above the sports bra that she was wearing now, one on her back, that started over her right hip and ended in the middle of her back, still on her right side, and the last one, that no one had hopfully seen yet, was covered by her gym shorts ran from her top left thigh to the middle of it.

"None of your business," Kagome snapped then turned towards Kikyo again, also snapping out of her thoughts, "now give me that damn phone!" Kagome lunged for Kikyo's purse but at the last moment Kikyo dodged, making Kagome almost fall. Kagome growled, lightly in her throat, as her eyes flashed hot pink again. "Give it Kikyo!" Kagome said running after Kikyo, who was now cowering behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she's trying to hurt me!" Kikyo cried out.

"No really I thought she was trying to give you big bear hug." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Would you get off of me!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, making her fall.

Kikyo screamed and landed on her elbows, her purse landing a couple feet away from her.

Kagome took the opportunity and quickly snatched it off the ground.

"Hey! Give me that!" Kikyo said as she stood up trying to grab her black hole of a purse.

Kagome rummaged through for a couple seconds then found what she was looking for. She pulled out a CD player.

"Hey give me that! It's mi-" Kikyo started before her purse was thrusted back into her arms. Kikyo looked into her purse to make sure nothing else was taken; everything was in order.

"If this is yours then why does it have 'Property of Rin' on the lid?" Kagome asked holding the CD player up.

"Um…" Kikyo said.

"That's what I thought." Kagome turned back around. As she did that movement a couple gasps came from her peers. "What?" she asked looking around the gym, girls and boys were all looking at her.

"Like I asked before, where did you get those scars?" Inuyasha asked again.

"And like I said before it's none of your business." Kagome answered again.

Kagome turned back around and walked back into the girls' locker room.

"I rest my case." Miroku said.

Inuyasha went over and gave him a hit so hard; the class thought Miroku's great-great-great-great-grandchildren's dentist woke up.

But as Miroku recovered, everyone heard a scream come from the girls' locker room that sounded a little like, "OH MY GOD! KAGOME THANK-YOU!" that sounded a little similar to Rin's voice.

As they came back out, Rin had a huge grin on her face and Sango was talking to Kagome as if she had known her, her whole life. Kagome was in a gray under armor shirt that was a little see through but not enough to see too much.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Koga whispered to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Obviously something." Inuyasha answered. "Wait Miroku where are you going?" Miroku was already halfway towards Sango before his two friends could stop him.

About a minute later a loud smack and a loud yell of "Pervert!" was heard through out the whole school.

"All right, all right, sorry I was late class, had to talk to the principal." Their gym teacher burst into the gym, "All righty, let's get into our squad lines."

Everyone moved to his or her assigned spots in line and sat down, so their teacher could take attendance.

"So Inuyasha, "Miroku said, getting Inuyasha's attention, "where do you think Kagome got those scars?" The good thing about taking attendance was that you could talk while they did it.

"I don't know but they looked like she got them within a year." Inuyasha answered looking over to the girl that they were talking about. 'I wonder where she did get those from though, I mean, we all get touchy but those must be her 'fuck off' button.' Inuyasha considered. Inuyasha then noticed the looks that Kikyo was giving Kagome, who was now laughing at a little dialogue that Sango and Rin had made up. Sango pretends to be a dumb blonde, while Rin was a hillbilly. It's actually pretty amusing.

"All right class, we're going to run our mile today, so let's go outside to the track." The teacher announced.

Moans and groans were distributed throughout the whole class, but nonetheless they all walked out there.

"I don't see why we have to run, I mean, it's so stupid and everyth-" Kikyo started before she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Kikyo do the world a favor," Kagome said, "and just shut up, okay?" Kagome then walked away giving a hand five to Sango and Rin.

"Sango, Rin! How can you leave me like this?" Kikyo said, fake crying, "Aren't we best friends?"

"Um, let me think about that." Sango said, putting her hand to her chin.

"NO!" Rin said for her.

Kikyo stood in shock, then turned on her heel with a 'humph' and walked over to her new friend, Kanna.

"Whatever" Kagome said and got to the starting line of the track.

"Okay now try to run this mile within the thirty minutes that we now have left of out forty minute period." The teacher said eyeing Kikyo.

"What? I did it in twenty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds last year!" Kikyo exclaimed, "I did it less than thirty minutes!"

"Anyone who does it less than fifteen minutes gets ten extra points in this class!" the teacher said before he blew his whistle, signaling for the class to begin.

A stampede of feet was heard on the track as the seniors began.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga said to the girl that was running with Sango and Rin. "I'll race ya!" Kagome smirked, but flinched a little after doing so.

"Sure you're on." Kagome simply said. "But what do I win if I win?"

"You have to go out on a date with me." Koga simply said to her. Kagome's eyebrow was twitching in anger. 'This might get ugly.' Kagome thought. Koga had been bugging her to go out on a date with Inuyasha ever since she had left the lunchroom, a couple periods before. Kagome hoped that he wouldn't make her to that if she won.

"And if I loose." Kagome dared ask.

"You have to do what I've been bugging you about and Sango has to go on one with Miroku." Koga said, smirking.

'Guess I spoke way too soon.' Kagome theorized.

"I have to what?" Sango said, listening now that her voice was heard with Miroku also in the sentence.

"You'd have to go out on a double date with Miroku with me Inuyasha if I don't win." Kagome said, knowing that if she lost she would have to go out on date with Inuyasha and Sango would never look at her again. 'Just when we became friends.' Kagome thought. But if she lost she would never live it down and she would have to on a date with Koga.

"On second hand no." Kagome said, speeding up a little.

"Why, you scared?" Koga taunted as he caught up with her.

"Of the race no, but the prizes yes." Kagome said honestly.

"Why?" Koga asked.

"Like I said to your friend, Inuyasha, none of your business." Kagome snapped and sped up a little more, she was very close to a human speed of a fast run, close to a sprint.

"Why are you afraid of the prizes?" Koga said keeping up, but getting a bit out of breathe.

"Can you not hear or something?" Kagome asked, "It's none of your business!" Kagome nearly screamed.

Kagome was now sprinting in a human speed, and was now starting her second lap.

'Damn,' Koga thought, 'that girl has some speed!'

"What did you say to her?" Inuyasha said now catching up with Koga.

"I made a bet with her. If she won our race, she would go on a double date with Miroku and Sango with you, and if she lost she would go on a date with you."

"Come again!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"You heard me mutt pup." Koga said. Koga started to look around for the girl they were talking about when she whizzed by them.

"Whoa! Jeez what is she, half demon all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.

"She better not be." Koga growled out.

"Why?" Inuyasha said, knowing the answer but wanted to see if he thought the same about females.

"Because half demon are filthy and shouldn't have the privilege of living!" Koga said looking at Inuyasha dangerously.

"And yet I'm still here." Inuyasha said as he sped up, just as Kagome came around them again. "Hey Kagome wait up!"

Kagome slowed down somewhat when she heard her voice called and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha running up to her.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, annoyance frosted over every word.

Inuyasha jumped back a small amount, startled that this girl would have this much anger after running that much. "Sorry didn't mean to get you even more annoyed, " Inuyasha said, "I was just trying to ask what made you pissed off at Koga so much?"

"Quick question before I answer that though okay?" Kagome asked.

"Well you just asked me a question so-" Inuyasha started.

"You know what I mean, jackass!" Kagome said, trying not to smile, and also nudged the boy next to her.

"Okay go ahead shoot away." Inuyasha said.

"Well, as I was saying," Kagome gave Inuyasha a coy look, "Is Koga always a dick?"

"Yeah pretty much." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"Why do you still hang out with even thought he hates half demons?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's head shot up and looked at her, "You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah, why does he hate half demons?" Kagome questioned.

"It's just how he was raised I guess, most people are like that around here." Inuyasha stated.

"Well I think it's stupid." Kagome said looking ahead again.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked hotly.

"Because…well…you'd be surprised with how much I know about half demons." Kagome said truthfully as she looked down at the ground.

"Like what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Just forget I said anything, now if you excuse me I only have one and half laps to go to finish this mile." Kagome said as she sped up.

Inuyasha looked at the scoreboard that was telling the time that they had been running. It said five twenty-seven.

'Jeez, that girl _can_ run.' Inuyasha thought.

'Sometimes I just want to tell somebody, but _no_, then all the other kids will get made fun of and I can't do that to them.' Kagome sighed, 'Might as well take my anger out on something.' And with that, Kagome notched up her speed, and finished the mile in about one minute.

"Wow! Nice job Kagome!" her teacher said. "That's the quickest someone has ever ran this mile! Six thirty-six! Nice you can go inside and get a drink if you want."

"Thanks." Kagome said. She walked into the back door of the school and turned left, to stand in front of the water fountain. She bent down and pressed the button to make water flow out of the spout.

As she was about to stand back up she felt a hand on her backside. Before the person could rub their hand up, Kagome snapped around and gave them such a slap that they flew across the hallway.

"I told you not to do it, Miroku!" Koga's voice said, as Kagome then heard a couple laughs from behind him. Sango, Rin, and Inuyasha were laughing so hard, that Inuyasha had his left hand on his knee with his right hand wrapped around his ribs, while Rin and Sango were leaning against each other but feel in a heap of hysterical laughter.

"That…w-w-wa-was…the most fun-funniest thing I've ever seen!" Sango said, trying to take breathes but couldn't because she was laughing so hard.

Kagome finally did look over at the person that she hit, and couldn't see him because his face was against the wall, his butt in the air.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Miroku!" Kagome ran over to the boy and helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as he started coming back and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I think so." Miroku said. "Nice hit." He complimented.

Thump! "Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku asked. "I already got hit from you hard enough." Miroku said after he got a whack on the back of the head this time, by Kagome again.

"Yes, but it will teach you not to touch me again now won't it?" Kagome said as she walked towards the gym again.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and simply said, "Another example."

Inuyasha gave him a look to shut his big chops, before he shut it for him. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Rin and Sango all followed Kagome.

As they walked in they saw that it was empty.

"Didn't she come in here?" Sango asked, to no one unparticular.

"I think she did." Rin said.

"Yeah I did come in here." Kagome said, coming out of the door leading into the girls' locker room.

"Nice hit!" Rin said as she walked over to Kagome and gave hr a pat on the back.

"Thanks…" Kagome said unsure.

"Hey can you answer a question for me?" Koga asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

"You're not a filthy half breed are you?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes flashed a hot pink, while her pupils shot into the color purple. Koga started back.

"No I'm not, because the last time I checked I'm not filthy!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"So you are a half demon?" Miroku asked.

"Look let me tell you something before I answer that." Kagome said. "I know five- no wait six including Inuyasha- half demons; three of which our dead. Because of people like you." Kagome said as she poked Koga in the chest. "One was sixteen, she hung herself by a extension cord over the stairs, the other slit his wrists and he was only ten. Both on the same night and I found them both."

"Oh my God. How old were you?" Sango asked.

"I was seven." Kagome answered, as she looked Koga in the eyes.

"Whose the third?" Koga asked.

"She's standing right in front of you." Kagome simply said.

"Are you ghost?" Miroku nearly shrieked.

"No, but on the inside, I've been dead since I was two." Kagome said.

Inuyasha just stared at the girl, she might be about five inches shorted than Koga, but she was making him cower in fear.

"Sort of hurts doesn't it Koga?" Kagome taunted as she started circling him. "The one mixture of species that you hate, and you asked one of them out on a date." Just as Kagome reached the front of Koga, he jumped onto her, grabbing her throat.

"Koga!" Sango shouted.

Everyone went to get the wolf demon off of the female half demon when Koga was thrown off of Kagome and thrown across the gym. Everyone watched him fly across but when he landed on the ground unmoving, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were all hot pink and had purple pupils now and her breathing was labored.

"If you ever make fun of a half demon again or touch me I'll give you worse then that!" Kagome ground out through her clenched teeth.

When she said that everyone turned towards her again, and the girls gasped. Miroku's eyes just got bigger in astonishment.

"Kagome! I got a bone to pick with you!" Kikyo's voice echoed through the hallway into the gym. Kagome's head snapped over to the door that the noise had came from and smirked when Kikyo walked in. As Kagome started running over to the girl who had pissed her off earlier she was pinned against the floor.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her.

"Get off of me!" Kagome yelled, thrashing her arms, but failing since her captor's knees were holding them down. His hands were holding her shoulders down.

"Kagome, violence isn't the way…" Inuyasha began.

"I know that! I'm not going to use violence I'll just use one of those baseball bats over there to beat the living shit out of that whore!" Kagome said getting louder with each word, until she was so loud that Inuyasha had to put his ears flat against his head.

"As much as we all would love for you to-" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said interrupting

"I don't think you want to be expelled now do you?" Inuyasha asked talking over his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of her trying to control my life! I already get it at the orphanage!" Kagome's eyes turned back to normal as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Ha! I knew something was funny with you! You have no family!" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo shut up!" Rin said.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha's head turned back towards Kagome and gave her a sympathetic look, "Sorry to say but no, you did say it out loud."

Kagome shut her eyes looking like she was about to cry. But her eyes then snapped open. "Can you please get off of me?"

"You promise not to hurt Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"All right." Inuyasha got off of her.

"I'm just going to whip your punk ass!" Kagome screamed as she tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

"Wait what! Get off of-" Inuyasha began but was stopped by a fist connecting to his jaw. "Oh you little…" Inuyasha then threw her off of him, but she caught herself and put her left foot down and jumped up into the air.

Inuyasha looked up to her hurtling towards her, and rolled out of the away of her foot.

Inuyasha bounced back up, and looked at her but had to move quickly when her left arm came up to hit him in the throat. He blocked it with his right arm and took his left hand and pulled her arm, pulling her body with it, making her bump into him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Seeing of you're as strong as people say you are." Inuyasha smirked.

"Right," Kagome said mischief reflecting in her eyes, "Or are you just trying to flirt with me to get even more of an accuse, for Kikyo to get mad at you?"

"Oh you little…" Inuyasha said, as he gave her a bucket full of death glares.

Kagome smirked herself knowing that she got on Inuyasha's nerves, but she cringed in pain.

"Oh you're so weak that you wince, whenever you smile, or talk for that matter." Inuyasha said trying to push her buttons and it looked like he had pushed the right one, because her face turned from mischief to anger within a millisecond.

"You fucking prick!" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're gonna pay for that." She punched her hand to his face, but he blocked it easily. 'A little too easy.' Inuyasha thought before he felt a foot hook behind his right leg and his back met the gym floor for a little trip to see one of his good friends, Kagome's left foot.

Inuyasha moved his head out of the way, but his shoulder got the hit instead of his head, as it was intended. Inuyasha didn't hear anything break, but it did feel like his shoulder was going to have a nasty bruise by the end of this period.

He looked up at Kagome and saw that she was standing there waiting for him to do something. He swung his left leg under her legs, trying to knock her down like she did to him. Instead of meeting her leg he met air, for she had done a back flip.

As she landed she looked up to see, Inuyasha was charging at her with his fist up. She blocked the punch with her right arm, then the next one with her left, right arm, left arm; it went that way, for a couple moments, as they exchanged a few blows and blocks here and there.

Sango, Rin, Miroku, Koga, and Kikyo watched in astonishment as the two were evenly matched.

"Jeez! That girl can fight!" Koga said.

"Come on Inuyasha! You can beat her!" Kikyo said, cheering on Inuyasha. "You're the caption of the hand-to-hand combat! You can take her!"

All heads turned towards her that were watching and gave her a glare. By now they had been fighting for a good five minutes, half the class was now watching also, and stared cheering for whom they wanted to win.

"Go Kagome!" "Come one Inuyasha!" "Nice hit!" "Whoa look at that block!" "And I thought Inuyasha was good, Kagome puts a good fight up for him!" were some of the cheers going on, in the circle that was now surrounding the two fighting half demons.

'They're right though,' Inuyasha thought. 'I mean all the other kids that are in the sport all stink, she's actually pretty good!'

"Nice fighting Inuyasha." Kagome complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Inuyasha answered trying to get eye contact with her but had to keep blocking the blows that she was delivering also.

"Okay class since we all finished in such a short amount of time- what is going on here?" Their teacher demanded.

The cheering and the blows stopped. Kagome's hair was puffed out around her head and the same was with Inuyasha, bruises and cuts were both of their arms and legs, their teacher didn't want to know what other kinds of things they had underneath their gym shorts and shirts.

"Sorry, I sort of started this, ah, spat." Kagome stepped up and said after a moment of their teacher staring around the class, his eyes lingering the most on the two in the middle of the circle.

"I don't mind but what sort of ticks me off is that you did it when I wasn't here to see how good you two were!" He chuckled.

Kagome looked at their teacher as if he was on crack, but then shrugged.

"All right! That's what our next sport isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Their teacher answered.

"Yahoo!" Inuyasha cheered, along with Sango, Koga and some other of the demons. While Miroku, Kikyo and most of the other priestesses and monks moaned.

Kagome looked around her class, wondering why they couldn't like fighting. Then she asked, "Are we going to do Block Fighting?"

Her teacher looked at her and answered, "Yes we will, it's the first year we will be though."

"Yes…" Kagome cheered herself. This was the number one thing she was good at and had fun with it too. Also it was very good for fighting purposes too.

"Why, do you know how to?" her teacher inquired.

"Yes, I happen to teach it as a tutor for some kids I…baby-sit for." Kagome said. 'If they really want to know so much about me ask the right questions here people!' her mind said.

"Oh really?" her teacher raised an eyebrow, "Then let's see what you can do." Their teacher then went over to the side wall and it was then that the class noticed a new switch next to the switches to the lights. The teacher then flipped it and the floor started to pull apart underneath the kids' feet.

They all stepped to the side of it scared of what they were going to meet. All that came up was a blue mat.

"Is this a joke?" Kikyo snapped.

"Hold on," her teacher said, "What level are you on?" he asked Kagome.

"Level two fifty, and stage twenty-nine." Kagome answered, going at the edge of the mat, taking off her shoes and socks.

The teacher gave her a questioning glance, but when he saw that she was getting ready, he shrugged and switched two dials.

Click, click, click, pause, click click.

Then the mat had some blocks of wood varying many sizes, some bigger, smaller, taller, and shorter. There was no pattern, they ranged from corner to corner, close far away, it looked like they were randomly placed anywhere for the hell of it.

Kagome then came up to the first one closest to her. She took a deep sigh, closing her eyes and brought her hands up to a praying position to her chest. After a couple moments of intense silence, her eyes shot open and she moved.

But really she was just a blur, a flip here, a turn here, she was just what looked like a haze before she was a solid again, a minute later, when she landed on Inuyasha, her hand looked like she had an invisible knife in her hand.

Inuyasha just blinked in astonishment. "Didn't you just start!" he said in a shocked voice.

"Yes but the whole reason for this thing _is_ to be fast." Kagome said as she got off of his once straddled stomach by her and extended him a hand to help him up. He looked at her then looked at her hand and grasped it.

"She pretty much has the whole point of this sport." Their teacher said after Inuyasha was standing back up. "But that's one of the complicated ones. The first one looks like this." He then went back over, to the switches and did a couple more clicks of the dials and a different pattern of blacks came up, most of the blocks the same size though.

"Inuyasha I think you can do this." His teacher said. Inuyasha gave him a look that screamed 'Are you nuts!'

"Come here, I'll show you what to do." Kagome said.

Inuyasha then looked over and Kagome and shrugged. He turned more fully towards her while the teacher started talking again.

After a minute or two of talking with both groups, Kagome interrupted their teacher to say, "I think he's ready."

Everybody turned back around to the two to see Inuyasha on the first block that Kagome was on a couple minutes before.

He took a deep sigh, and then started. His movements weren't as graceful as Kagome, his footsteps and hand movements were very loud, but he was fast. And he got the idea of it. After about twenty seconds of them admiring him, some more than others, like the girls of Kikyo's group, he shot off of the mat and did a flip to land on Koga's shoulders. Flipping back over onto his feet, he took Koga over his shoulders and flew him across the room.

Yeah! I finished this chapter! I'm going to try and speed my updating up. I'm already working on my next chapter, YEAH! Well until then please review! I got none for the last chapter! Can you guys please do things for me?

review

tell me a good website with Japanese names and their meanings

Review

What does 'AU' mean?

REVIEW! I got no (NONE) reviews with the last chapter, may I please have at least two please! I need some love here people! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em but I do own the Block Fighting, and most of the orphan kids. Yeah me!

'Words'- thinking

"Words"- talking

(Words)- me

Kagome had just finished putting the finishing paper streamer up on the wall when she heard a "Kagome!" from across the gym. She turned her head to see Sango walking over to the ladder that she was standing on.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kagome said casually, she leaned onto her arm that was on top of the ladder.

"Where do you want the check-in desk to go?" Sango asked, a clipboard in her hand, her hair in a falling out of a messy bun, a pen behind her ear, and two pencils in her hair like the style that you put in chopsticks in, she looked ready to go on stage for a talent show for the best stressed out person.

"Well, how about in front of the main door; so they can't get in, and we should have people give them something like…um…" Kagome's brow turned in as she thought, as she tried to remember what those damn things were.

"The bracelets you and the kids made?" Sango suggested.

Kagome looked down at her. "Yeah those! Oh!" Kagome said quickly before Sango turned around completely to go and do another job, "Make sure that they get the right bracelets! They conceal who they are, so we all look the same, but we have to make sure they're wearing masks."

"Got it covered, Miss President." Sango said as she did a salute and walked off, to find the principal no doubt.

Kagome silently smiled to herself, Sango had been a hoot throughout this whole planning of this dance. But with Rin, oh boy. They had to finally separate them for anything to get down, for people were laughing so hard. Kagome still couldn't believe some of the jokes those two knew!

But this prom was actually going along pretty good. This school was a little different with their proms. You see, each year the prom was called 'The Who's Who Prom', a little corny for the title but it could have been worse. What the school did is choose a color scheme and you have to wear any of those colors to the dance, and your face has to be covered with any mask, as long as it didn't give anything away of your personality. But the problem was, was that this school was mostly made of demons that had a real big keen sense of smelling, or hearing or even both. But this year they had Mistress to help them. She made bracelets for the girls and a pin for the guys to cover up the person's sent, most of the voices sound the same and all the kids seem human. So pretty much, it's like getting your demon blood taken out of you for a couple hours.

The colors this year were black, red, cream, and blue. Kagome was still deciding if she would go or not. If she did she would have to make sure that the dress covered her scars so she wouldn't be able to stand out so much. That's why she didn't want to go that much; because she knew that Kikyo would make sure that she never got a dance with anyone.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Even if she did go, no one would dance with her. She picked up the middle of the streamer in her hand again and started attaching the streamer, her mind still a clutter of thoughts to go or not.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Oh my God I'm so excited!" Sango exclaimed. Rin and Kagome stopped what they were saying to each other to look at their approaching friend, three days later, the day of the prom.

"Sango! I beg of you! Please, be quiet about the prom for at least one period!" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, I'll try." Sango pouted.

"I'm excited too Sango, but you're making me _want_ to go!" Rin said sarcasm was sprayed over all her words.

Sango and Kagome chuckled. Kagome looked back down at her new sketch that she was working on. She put her pencil down to her paper and the sound of pencil against paper was a signal that she had started again.

After about ten minutes of silence, Sango interrupted it.

"So Kagome have you decided if you're going or not?" Sango asked.

Kagome's head shot up, and Rin's did to, but Rin's eyes were pleading for her to shut up while Kagome's eyes gave her a sac full of glares.

"Oh! Sorry I asked anything!" Sango said quickly, trying to crawl out of the hole that she just dug for herself.

"It's not that but if you haven't noticed, if I do go I wouldn't be able to do anything." Kagome said, her voice nicer than what Sango and Rin expected from her glares.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because," Sango said, "We're not supposed to talk to any of our friends and try and guess who is who."

"But you know people are going to come with each other anyway." Rin said.

"Yes but the bracelet or pin will make them look like someone else to that person then. And if your 'true love'-" she put her fingers up in quotations- "is at the dance you will pick them and blah de blah, all that good jazz." Kagome said uninterested, she started looking back down at her sketch again.

"Well that would mean that," Sango said, hinting at something, making Kagome lookup, exactly what Sango wanted her to do, "we could get asked to a dance with any guy."

"That's the other reason why I don't want to go." Kagome said truthfully, but a little edgy also.

"Why? Don't you not know how to dance?" Sango asked.

Kagome slunk down a good foot, and hid more behind her sketchpad. Sango and Rin looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces, but understanding soon came over them; being the person that she was, she was probably to busy to have the time to learn how to.

"Well Kagome," Rin started, "if you want Sango and I can help you if you want."

Rin and Sango inched closer.

"Yeah, you can come over to my house or Rin's and-" Sango started but was interrupted.

"No," Kagome said. Rin and Sango looked at her hurt. "You two can come over to my house if you want." Kagome's face was finally visible over her pad now, her face was still a little pink from embarrassment, but her eyes were full of hope that they will say yes; and she got her wish.

"Oh my God! That would be awesome!" Rin said happily.

"Yeah, just give us a time and date and we're there." Sango said, a smile now joining the other two.

"How about tonight?" Kagome said.

"Yeah that would be most smart, since the prom is tonight,-" Kagome and Sango chuckled at her innocence- "What? At least I'm not the one who keeps remindin' us about it every minute of every minute!" Rin said, giving a playful glare at Sango next to her.

"Well sorry, I'm just excited," Sango said, sticking up for herself, "but now we can even more excited for Kagome's coming!" Sango walked over and sat down next to the girl that they were talking about and looked at her paper, "Oh my God! That is really good!" She ripped the pad out of Kagome's hands and looked at it more closely. "Rin come and look at this!" Sango said excitedly.

"No! Sango give it back!" Kagome said trying to grab it from her. Sango stood up to get away from the girl. Kagome also stood up and started chasing her around the tree.

"Ah! Help me Rin, she's trying to hurt me!" Sango said mockingly, the three girls all knowing who she was mocking.

"No really I thought she was trying to give you big bear hug." Rin said sarcastically, trying to imitate a guys' voice, "Would you get off of me!" Rin playfully pushed Sango away, making her fall.

Sango pretended to scream and landed on her elbows, but as her butt met the ground she was already in a fit of laughter, Rin soon followed, and Kagome just chuckled.

As the three stopped they noticed the note book about two feet away from all of them. They looked at each other than dove for the pad but none of them got it. Instead a boys' hand shot out and got it before them.

As they looked up to see whom it was from their pile of trying to get it, they saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Give me that!" Kagome yelped as she tried to get her legs out from underneath Sango's stomach and Rin's butt.

"Why?" Inuyasha taunted, he looked up to see Kagome running towards him. He leaped out of the way, he flipped through the notebook drawings of all sorts met his curious eyes. But one caught his eye and made him stop his running around the tree and jump onto the lowest branch that Kagome was on earlier that week.

It was a sketch of him but it was different; it had a lot of detail, as if she put many hours and a great deal of work onto it. Just then he felt the branch that he was squatting on spring up and down as another body jumped up next to him.

He looked over to see Kagome looking at him, her eyes pleading for him to give it back. He nodded and shut it in a snap.

"Very nice, you should have a career in art." He said simply. He handed it back over to her, but as he was about to jump off the branch down to the upcoming Miroku, a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked over at Kagome and saw a weird look on her face.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Matters what it is…" Inuyasha said.

"Don't tell anybody, not a soul," Kagome said giving him a pinning glare, "about the pictures that you saw."

"What you have more?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's face turned a little pink, but her chocolate eyes never left his gold ones. "Yeah but-" she was interrupted by him ripping the notebook out of her hands again as he started looking through with much more detail. "Hey! Inuyasha! I'm serious, give it back!" she tried to grab it again and missed, but started to loose her balance.

'Oh great.' Kagome thought, as her body was met by air as she fell, 'stupid Inuyasha! Why does he have to go through it again?' But instead of meeting the ground like she thought that she would, an arm came out and caught her around the waist.

She looked up to her capturer and was met by the same pair of gold eyes that she was looking into just a moment before. But instead of pushing against his chest like she was telling her mind to, she felt something totally different. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, and only one was telling her to push away. Then she heard a voice interrupt her from her plunge of thoughts.

"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head to try and clear her thought, and it didn't do that much, other than for her to remember another face, one that would kill her and Inuyasha, if he caught her like this, with Inuyasha's hand around her waist and pushed against his chest; and even worse, that she liked it. Her eyes grew big; she then pushed against his chest then, trying to escape.

"What are you doing? You're going to fall again." Inuyasha warned.

"It's better than being up here with you, now let go of me!" Kagome said as terror started welling up inside her. There was only one thought running through her heads now. 'I have to get away! If Naraku catches us like this, he'll have Inuyasha's head for take-out, and mine as dessert!' Kagome pushed and lost Inuyasha's grasp off of her waist.

But at the same time, Kagome remembered that air was her only friend behind her, and its brother was going to take its toll; gravity.

Kagome was halfway to the ground before she realized what was going on. When she did, she heard Rin screaming and Inuyasha's eyes full of fear for her. Kagome just simply, looked at the tree then turned over at her shoulder at the rapidly growing ground and flipped onto her stomach, making her feet and hands meet the ground and not her back. A vibration went through the ground as she landed from such a high fall.

'Note to self,' Kagome thought, 'loose weight.'

"Oh my God! Kagome! I'm goin' to kill ya!" Sango said, fear still visible in her voice, face and eyes.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Rin who was now on the ground, for fainting. Kagome just chuckled, she stood back up and brushed her sleeves off, then she remembered that Inuyasha still had her notebook. She looked up, to see Inuyasha looking down at her, a clutter of emotions visible on his face and in his eyes, most that Kagome couldn't make out.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts, he shook his head to try and clear his racing head like Kagome had done previously, and looked back down at her again, "Can I have my notebook back?"

He looked down at his hands, to see the notebook open to a picture that he was looking at before she fell. It was a picture of a guy, flames all around him, and a crown on his head of what looked like skeletons; but in the background there was an emblem. Inuyasha peered closer to see that it was a circle with a fancy cursive 'N' in it.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said. He took one last look at the sketch and then jumped down. He landed on his feet in a crouching position like Kagome but one hand in front of him instead of two. He stood back up and extended the notebook to Kagome.

"Thanks." She said. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her, the emotion that she saw in his eyes up in the tree on his face again. She blinked, hoping that she was imagining it. But it was there still. Kagome just snapped the cursed notebook out of his hands, and brought it up to her chest, as if it were her diary.

"Whatever." Inuyasha simply said, he turned on his heel and walked back into the school.

Kagome's eyes never left him though. 'Confusion, it had to be confusion and fear, that's what I saw in his eyes,' Kagome thought. 'Right?'

"Kagome!" Sango's voice interluded her thoughts, "Are ya listenin'?"

"Yeah sure." Kagome said quietly.

"You know, Sango," Rin said, she had woken up from fainting when Kagome was getting her notebook back, "I think Miroku and Koga are right."

"Yeah, I do too." Sango agreed.

"You're not in with it now too are you?" Kagome pleaded.

"With what?" Sango asked trying to sound innocent.

"With trying to get Inuyasha and me together." Kagome answered. She sat down and crossed her arms, as she gave the two females in front of her hard glares. "Right?"

Sango and Rin looked at each other, then looked back at Kagome.

"Yes." Rin said meekly. The two girls looked down at their laps, but both their heads snapped back up when they felt someone giving them a hug.

"Thanks." Kagome said, as she pulled away from the two girls. "But sorry to say but I can't go out with anyone right now."

Sango and Rin looked at her confused. "Why?" they asked.

"Personal reasons." Kagome said timidly, she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Kagome…" Sango said softly.

"It's not him, its just…things…" Kagome said she started to retreat inside her private bubble again.

"Kagome we're here-" Rin began.

"It's nothing that you two need to be involved in." Kagome said quickly, she stood up and picked up her backpack. "Want to met at the corner, to go to my house?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Rin and Sango looked up at her, confusion on their faces that she wouldn't tell them but it quickly turned into grins.

"Sure." Sango said. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Great see you at the end of the day!" Kagome waved then turned around and jogged into he school.

"I wonder what she isn't telling us…" Sango pondered.

"Yeah, but it must be big for Kagome would most likely tell us if it wasn't that big." Rin alleged.

They turned towards each other again, and just shrugged. A mystery they would have to solve at her house. The two girls turned back to their lunch, knowing that in about five minutes their lunch period would be over.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome was waiting on the corner that Sango, Rin and her agreed to meet at, when she heard a female voice call her. She turned towards it to see Kikyo coming towards her.

'Great just what I need.' Kagome said. She sighed but didn't run, like she wanted to do.

"Yes Kikyo?" Kagome asked nicely as the girl got closer.

"Is it true?" Kikyo said icily.

Kagome's eyebrows pinched together in confusion, "Is what true?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo sighed in annoyance; she crossed her arms and stuck her right hip out. "That you're goin' out with my Yasha?" She said anger was dripping off of her words.

"No! And if we were, why should I tell you and why the hell do you care?" Kagome asked as she set her hands on her hips and shoved out her right hip also.

"Well maybe, because he's mine." Kikyo said in attitude.

"I don't see your name on him." Kagome simply said.

"It's not where you can see." Kikyo said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay first off, ew don't need that going through my head; and second," Kagome shuddered at the thought of what those two could have done, "why the hell would I care?"

"Because it will make you keep away from him right?" Kikyo said, as demanded for her answer.

"No." Kagome said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Kikyo shrieked.

Kagome flinched. 'The one thing I hate about this girl, she shrieks too much.' she thought. "I said no," Kagome, repeated, "I can hang around the people that I want to. I already have enough people controlling my life I don't need you to too!" Kagome shot back.

"Fine." Kikyo snapped. She turned on her heel and strolled off.

'Finally she's gone.' Kagome thought. She took a deep breath, and then froze. 'I'd recognize that scent anywhere…' Kagome thought in utter terror, 'what the hell is he doing here?'

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted a couple feet away.

Kagome shot her head over to where the upcoming Rin and Sango were.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Rin asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah it looks like ya saw a ghost or somethin'," said Sango.

Kagome simply shook her head to get rid of the thoughts in her head to make it clear to the prying girls that she didn't want to talk about it right now. "Oh my God!" Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked hoping that she was going to tell them.

"Kikyo was here." Said Kagome, looking at the two girls to see their reaction.

"She was! Why?" Rin asked. She was shocked that Kikyo would come up to Kagome, especially after the gym incident last week.

"She told me that I'm not allowed to hang around 'her Yasha' because she marked him in places that you can't see." Kagome said, a smile threatening to show when she saw the faces of Sango and Rin.

"EW!" They both said at the same time.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Rin said, as she made gagging sounds.

Sango had her hand over her mouth pretending to try and hold in some puke. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore; she started in a fit of laughter.

Sango and Rin soon joined in too.

After about a minute of laughing they started to catch their breath and looked at each other.

"Thanks gals," Kagome said, "I really needed that."

"No prob, that's what we're here for." Sango said as she put her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"So which way to your home?" Rin asked.

"This way." Kagome said, indicating with her head to the right.

They started walking towards that direction, laughing and talking the whole way.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I swear! I told her!" a female voice rang out form the dark room. The girl slumped against the wall, bloody and bruised.

'I gave it to her! God damn it!' she thought, 'She just didn't take the damn envelope, well if I were her I wouldn't of either.'

Just as she was about to give up on getting out, footsteps started getting louder in the echoing stone hall. She strained her ears to see who it was.

'Oh know.' Her mind screamed, 'not him! Please not him! His thugs already beat me! Please don't let it be-'

A key was inserted the keyhole and was turned. The lock made a quiet scraping noise against the metal on the slide plate on the doorframe. Her eyes got big and her breath got more labored as the door slowly creaked open.

In the door frame stood the outline of a man in a suit, his hands in his pockets; you might think of him as a business man, but the girl knew him as a power hungry man that got whatever that he wanted.

"Naraku." She whispered fear was in her voice. She brought her cut and one ankle broken legs to her chest, which was hard considering that her arms were chained to the wall.

"Kagura." Naraku sneered. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Very, and I would be even more if you would take the chains off." Kagura snapped back, but then wished that she hadn't for flames of anger shot up in his eyes.

"Oh you want them tighter huh?" Naraku said anger tight in his voice. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and two guys cam in and tightened the chains, so now Kagura now had to kneel on her already pulsating legs.

Kagura winced in pain as her weight was put on her legs again.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, and I want you to tell me the answer tat I want." Naraku walked over to the young girl and lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't she get the envelope?" Naraku demanded.

"She did get it! She opened it right in front of me! But she's a little bitch and didn't come okay!" Kagura snapped.

Naraku slapped her across the face, a welt already forming on her left cheek now from the force. Kagura snapped her head back towards the face leering over hers and gathered all the courage in her and spit in his face.

"That's what I think about you and your damn plans, asshole!" she spat in his face. Naraku gave her a glower then stood up and wiped the spit off of his face. Then he turned around to leave. He just took two steps when he heard a mocking voice behind him and made his blood boil at a high range.

"What's the matter Naraku? Can't finish what you started?" Kagura sneered at him. Before her eyes could register what was going on, he turned around and swung hi leg into her unprotected stomach.

Kagura's breath whooshed out from her lungs, as did blood. Her eyes drooped shut and would never open again as the peaceful eternal blackness met her closed eyes.

"Clean this mess up." Naraku said as he turned and went out the door, slamming the door shut in his retreat.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Yeah go Kagome!" Rin cheered

"Work that ass girl!" Sango yelled over the song, 'Yeah' by Usher.

"You know for a girl that doesn't know how to dance, she sure did learn fast." Rin whispered to Sango.

"Yeah I know!" Sango said back.

"Sorry to say girls, but I think you better go home if you want to get to the prom on time." A voice said behind them and made them nearly jump out of their skin.

They turned around to see an older woman with an eye patch over her right eye. She looked very nice but old nonetheless.

"Hi Mistress!" Kagome exclaimed, from behind Rin and Sango. Kagome walked over to the radio and took out the mix CD that Rin had brought. She handed it to her.

"Thanks for teaching me gals." Kagome said.

"Yeah no prob." Sango said.

Rin took her CD and said, "So you're coming?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Going to the prom?" Mistress asked.

"Yeah." Sango and Rin said.

"Now why wouldn't Kagome go? She helped with it, wouldn't she want to know how it went?" Mistress asked; all three girls looked at Kagome who was looking at the ground and rubbing her right arm behind her back with her left hand.

"Why don't you want to go Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome sighed then said, "One because of my scars, two because I don't have anything to wear and three because of my scars."

Mistress just sighed and looked at the two guests, "Don't worry she'll be going."

Sango and Rin smiled, waved in good-bye and walked away.

"I can't go Mistress, my scars-" Kagome started.

"Your scars will be covered up by the bracelet." Mistress said.

"No it won't- wait what? Are you serious?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons why I agreed to make them." Mistress said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God thank you Mistress!" Kagome said as she gave the slightly shorter woman a hug.

"Now hurry dear, if you want to get there on time." Mistress said.

"Thank you again Mistress!" Kagome said her voice getting quieter as she went up the stairs up to her cramped room.

A couple moments later a fit of laughter and giggles were heard from all the girls trying to help her get ready.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Okay here's the deal; on Thursday at 5:30 AM I'm leaving for a Quebec trip for school (about 11 hours of dealing with 22 students yippee! groans ) and I'm not coming back until Sunday. But the good news is that on Monday I don't have school so I'll try to work on that chapter. And there is another good thing you know how I said that 22 students are going? Well the bus has 55 seats! YEAH! Well I have some more questions for you people:**

**How can you figure out how many have visited your story? Other than that please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

You should know how I write by now…

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em but I do own the Block Fighting, and most of the orphan kids. Yeah me!

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and boredom.

"Some prom, eh?" a male voice said to the right of him. He took his masked gaze over to the boy occupying the seat next to him. The boy sitting next to him, he knew, was Miroku. For they agreed to meet at the last bush at the end of the school so they wouldn't be alone throughout the whole dance.

Inuyasha gave him a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Even from behind the mask, Miroku knew what he had sent him and laughed.

Inuyasha brought his gaze back over to the wall again. The only person that he knew here was Miroku, everyone else, smelled and looked like regular humans. Inuyasha had to give the person who made the pins and flowers credit; they were made very well.

Inuyasha brought his right hand up to his neck to loosen his collar of his button shirt again. 'I'm gonna kill that mom of mine…' Inuyasha's mind vowed. The red shirt and black pants and jacket did look nice but the tie was a little too much. So he slowly undid the tie and laid it on the table. Miroku was wearing the same as him just a deep purple shirt. The great thing about no one knowing your favorite color, no one could find you.

"Hey" a female voice said to the left of Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought his gaze over to the source of the voice. "Care to dance?"

Inuyasha looked her up and down, the mask hiding what he was doing. The one-inch one strap dress started as cream and gradually went to a light blue, blue, dark blue, and finally black on a slant part at the middle of her calf, the other half going down to her ankle. The one-inch high strap black shoes accented her legs perfectly. And her hair was slightly curled and hanging on her shoulders and a little on her mask. Inuyasha wasn't sure who it was, but she either looked like Rin or Sango, but as soon as he saw the shoes, something clicked in his mind from another time from when he saw them.

"No thanks," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "But I'm sure that he would love to." Inuyasha pointed his right thumb towards Miroku. She peered around Inuyasha.

"Sure." She said shrugging.

Miroku quickly stood up, so she wouldn't change her mind, took her hand and brought her out onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha shook his head, 'If only Miroku knew who that was.' Inuyasha chuckled and dragged his gaze slowly over the whole dance. Just as he was about to bring his gaze back over to the wall, a crowd of boys in the entrance caught his curiosity.

He stood up and made his way towards the doorway to see what all the commotion was about. Being taller than most of the boys there, he peered over the heads and nearly fell over with what he saw.

The cutest girl, in body, was standing in the doorway; terrified of all the boys' attention it looked like. The deep blue, strapless, flowing to her ankles, dress brought her curves out very well. Her deep blue two-inch strap shoes made her legs look thinner, creamier and ten times sexier. But her wavy avalanche of brown hair, falling over her mask and tucked behind her ears, to show off her crystal earrings didn't make her attractive. It was how innocent she looked in the middle of all these guys.

Before he had a second thought, he bravely walked forward and bowed very deeply. He looked up at her through his mask and saw fright in her deep brown eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he extended his gloved hand to her. She looked down at it, then back up at him. As she nodded, she placed her cream glove covered hand into his and walked forward. Groans were heard throughout the group of boys, but dispersed anyways, knowing that they lost her.

He walked slowly out to the dance floor, to make sure that he wouldn't lose the girl. He looked up to see Miroku dancing with the girl from before. Inuyasha nodded towards him and Miroku smiled, and lifted his cheek from her hair. He pulled back a little bit to get some slack from her grip on his neck. He nodded at the girl next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha just shrugged.

Just as he was about to look down at the girl whom he was going to dance with, a warm feminine body pressed against his right side. He looked down to see the girl, her head looking at the entrance her body rigid in terror. He brought his gaze to look and saw a masked man.

A shiver ran down his spine, and a bad feeling filled the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha took his right arm out of the girls' hand and put it around her waist protectively.

A group of a boy and girl went in front of him and when they were out of the way, the man was gone.

Inuyasha looked around to see if he could see him, but didn't see anyone with a black mask on. 'He must have left.' Inuyasha thought. He brought his attention back down to the girl whom was clutching to his jacket for dear life.

He brought his left hand and lightly brushed it on her left shoulder. She jumped, and whipped her head around to look up at him, her eyes staring intensely into his.

"You have really pretty eyes…" She said quietly after a moment of extreme silence.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said back. A smile touched his features, and one soon followed onto hers. "So how about that dance?" He asked.

She giggled, "Yes, I would love to." She smiled, and Inuyasha's got bigger.

'Damn, this girl is beautiful,' he thought, 'I wonder who she is.'

Inuyasha turned towards her and put his left arm around her waist also. She looked down at his arms, and as she did, he pulled her closer. A small gasp left her mouth, but she didn't tell him to stop. Instead, she put hands on his chest.

As they started rocking back and forth with each other, she suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice.

"I-I have to use the bathroom." She said quickly. She lightly pushed away at his chest. "I'll be right back." Her retreating form said, as she briskly walked towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha watched her go in utter confusion, but shrugged and sat back down at the table that he was when he first got there, that happen to be right next to the bathrooms.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

As the girl got into the bathroom, she looked underneath each stall doors to make sure no one was in there, and sighed in relief when no one was.

Her heels clicking on the floor, she walked over to the sinks, and started taking off her gloves. As she pulled the last one off she put them next to the sink and then reached up towards her mask. As she pulled it off she shook her head to get the free hair out of her face.

Kagome's shining face met the young girls' eyes. She set the mask down and sighed.

'Who is that boy?' her mind thought, 'He's so charming, and nice, and-and-'

"Oh!" She said out loud in utter confusion, she lifted her arms and put her hands over her face, her hair a curtain.

"Hey? You okay in there?" a boy's voice said from the doorway.

'Speak of the devil…'

"Yes I'm fine, I'll be out in just a sec!" She said back.

She looked up at the mirror again and fastened on the mask, and put her gloves back on. Before she left, she looked at herself one last time, smoothed out her dress and hair and started walking out again.

As she walked out she saw the boy who asked her to dance at the table right next to the bathrooms, his gaze shifting around the dance floor.

"See anybody that you know?" she asked.

He jumped and almost fell backwards in his chair.

"Jeez! What are you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack!" He said as he stood up.

She covered her mouth to try not to laugh but lost.

"Oh great! Now you're laughing at me…" Inuyasha's voice got quieter as he went on.

"What?" Kagome asked when he stopped all together and was staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Inuyasha said quickly, "It's just, you're very beautiful that's all."

Kagome blushed; even through the mask Inuyasha could see a tiny bit of it. "Thank you." She put down her hand to show the boy one of her rare true smiles.

He smiled back a second later.

"So how about we try and dance a little more?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I'd be delighted to." She said beaming. She took his extended arm and they started walking out together.

Just as they got on the dance floor, 'Run It' by Chris Brown started blasting through the speakers. Kagome smiled as she looked up at her dates smiling face.

Kagome and Inuyasha started dancing with the rest of the teens. During the first part, Inuyasha was watching his partner's hips as they moved and noticed the two slits on each side of her dress that went a little past her knees. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, 'Jeez someone's trying to get a guys attention.' He thought.

"I didn't even notice those were in the dress until I was out the door." She suddenly said.

"Well didn't you choose it?" He asked, afraid that he knew who this was. 'If this is Kikyo I'm gonna wring her neck!' He vowed in his head.

"No," she answered truthfully, "I had some help getting ready this evening, and let's just say I didn't even have enough time to get any money I was in such a hurry."

'Okay this defiantly isn't Kikyo,' Inuyasha's mind sighed in relief, 'she always has money and if she doesn't she has a credit card.'

"Crap!" She suddenly said, "That means I gotta walk home! Just great!" She stopped dancing and put her hands over her face. "I can't believe I was so stupid to leave my money when I put it right on the table so I wouldn't forget! I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey," Inuyasha said stopping also, "I can give you a ride home."

"No it's okay-" she started.

"Oh come on, I insist, I mean you are my date here. The least I can do is give you a ride home." Inuyasha said.

"Believe me, once you find out who I am, you're going to wish you didn't even talk to me." She said quietly.

"Why is tha-" Inuyasha started.

"All right! All right! Let's settle down kids!" A voice said over the speakers. All heads turned up towards the stage where the DJ was. The principal was in front of the DJ table two stools behind him, and a crown on each one.

Everyone filed off the dance floor and towards a table.

Inuyasha tapped Kagome on he shoulder, making her look at him. He had his hands on the back of a seat, pulled out for her.

"You promise not to pull it out from underneath me?" She asked, amusement showing in her eyes through the eyeholes in her mask.

"Darn, you ruin the fun." He said back, a smile caressing his face after the statement left his mouth. She smiled also and walked towards him and started to sit down.

The backs of her thighs met the chair, and then it was slid forward to catch her. As Inuyasha went to walk away, he lightly brushed his fingers on her shoulders as he walked away.

Kagome shuddered from the contact, but not from disgust, but from something else that put this weird feeling in her--

"Can we sit here?" A boy's said to the right of Kagome. Her head looked up to a masked boy with a deep purple shirt on and a girl with a one-strap dress on.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

The boy brought the chair out for the girl and pushed it in when she sat down. Then he walked over to the chair next to her, which happen to be next to Inuyasha and across from Kagome, and sat down also.

"Can I have your attention please?" The principal said again in an attempt to try and quiet the kids again. "We are going to crown the King and Queen of this years 'Winter Who's Who?' Prom!"

The room erupted into cheers, applause, whoops, and pounds of feet and fists.

"Now how we do this is like this." He began, "We are going to give each table four pieces of paper along with four pens, since we have a full house tonight. And on each table there is a center piece with a number in the middle." Kagome looked at hers and saw that the number was twenty-five. "Now on the sheet of paper we want you to write, by yourself, to vote for the table with the four best dressed couples. Now when you get your sheet of paper you may begin, and please no talking and telling everyone who you voted for until we have collected all the information. Thank-you." He turned off the microphone and set on its stand again. The DJ put on a slow song just to keep some music going.

After about ten minutes the principal, along with some masked teachers, started counting the votes. And after what felt like an hour but was really only five minutes, the principal flipped the microphone back on.

"Well, this is a first. Almost seventy percent of the votes were for table number twenty-five!"

Kagome blinked in surprise then looked at the people at her table and saw that they had almost the exact same face as her as they looked at each other; complete shock. Then Kagome smiled.

"Guys! We got the most votes!" Kagome said.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha cheered as he stood up.

Then they heard applause, as they looked around they saw that everyone in the room had a smile and were clapping.

"All right, table twenty-five, come up here and then we vote for our King and Queen!"

Kagome stood up and felt a hand on her shoulder, she brought her gaze over her right shoulder to see the boy who asked her to dance. She turned towards him and he extended his right arm to her, she took it and they started for the stage, the other two following close behind in the same manner.

As they reached the stage, Kagome's face was bright red under her mask from all the attention.

"Okay, now each of you are going to get another sheet of paper." The principal said as the two groups made it up onto the stage. "Now the couple here, is couple number one," he said indicating to Inuyasha and Kagome, "And this also lovely couple is couple number two." He said while looking towards the other two. "Now it's up to you guys to see who shall be the King and Queen." He said while talking to their classmates.

As he was talking, Kagome peered around her date and looked over at the other two. "Hey!" They turned their heads towards her, Inuyasha's head turned towards her also, "Good luck!" She gave a thumbs-up sign with her free right hand.

"Thanks, you too." The girl said.

Kagome smiled and stood up straight again, to look at the crowd.

"Okay?" the principal said; cheers of 'yes' were his answer, "All right start voting!"

Scratching of pencils was heard throughout the whole audience. After about five minutes it stopped, and the teachers started collecting the polls.

As they counted them, suspense grew through out the whole gym.

The principal turned on the microphone again. "This has never happened before either. By one vote-one vote! - Couple number one, has won!" Cheers broke out throughout the crowd again.

Kagome blinked a couple of times before her mind registered what he had said.

"Oh my God!" she screamed when it did. She looked over to her date and hugged him.

Inuyasha nearly fell again, but caught himself as he placed his hands on her waist again.

"All right, now it is a tradition that the crowned King and Queen take off their masks and the pins or bracelets, before they put on the crowns." The principal said.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at the principal as if he was nuts.

"Now we will turn off the lights for two minutes for them to get ready, but when the lights come back on, you will see your King and Queen!"

As the principal had said, the lights dimmed until they were out. The whole gym suddenly was turned pure black except for the hanging Christmas lights around the walls.

Kagome's arms were pushed away very gently, and she moved them. A rustle of fabric met her ears as she felt the boy move his arms off her waist and up to his face and a quiet plump a few moments later told her that he thrown his mask on the floor. He then moved his arms to the pin on the collar of his jacket and removed the pin and put it in his pocket.

"Are you going to take yours off?" he asked after a couple moments of silence. "They're going to turn on the lights again soon."

"Yes I know." She said quietly, "I'm just afraid of what people will think when they see who is their Queen."

"Why?" he asked shocked, "They voted you up here, if anything, they should be surprised, for you look absolutely stunning in that dress and you probably look better with your face showing."

Kagome chuckled. "If only you knew."

"One minute, you two." The principal whispered.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. "Come on, I'll help you."

He reached up and took off the mask and let it fall to the ground. Then he reached for her wrist but her hand stopped him.

"No I-I'll do that." She said quietly. She reached down and unsnapped the snap on the bottom of the bracelet and took it off. Just as the bracelet was sliding off of her wrist, the principal whispered, "Thirty seconds."

"Thanks." Kagome said, "Promise not to freak out when you see who I am?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Only if you don't" he answered.

"Fifteen…fourteen…thirteen…" the principal began, then the audience started with him. "Twelve…eleven…ten…nine…"

Kagome took a deep breath, and licked her lips. Then she pushed a little away from Inuyasha.

"I don't think we should be that close." She said chuckling.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, and Kagome knew that he was smiling.

"Eight…seven…"

Kagome lifted her right hand from her left hand clasping it to mess with her necklace around her neck, and nearly screamed when it wasn't there.

"Six…five…"

'When did I take it off?' her mind flew passed the last couple of hours and remembered when the kids helped her get ready they took it off to do her hair. 'Oh no…'

"Four…three…"

'Well I'm up here already, I can't jump off now.' Kagome said in her mind.

"Two…one!"

Just as 'one' was said the lights were switched on, and Kagome blinked in surprise, and shut her eyes in an attempt to shield them. A couple of gasps and whispers started then the whole audience erupted into noise as Kagome opened her eyes back up to see a pair of gold eyes looking down into hers.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the boy standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, shock in his facial expression and voice.

Kagome's face became bright red.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I know this is a couple weeks after I said that I would try and update but school was really busy and then this week I got the chicken pox (yeah! Not) so I'm home sick, and I have two weeks off of Easter Vacation now so I'll try to update again soon. Oh and also can anyone tell me what 'author alert' means? Because I think I accidentally did it to someone and they got really mad and I don't know why, so can you help me out? Oh and one more thing, can someone please PLEASE give me a good website for Japanese names and their meanings, I gotta get some teacher names in here people, it's even confusing me to write it! Oh and sorry one more thing, please review and thanks for reading this far, I think you'll like the next chapter if you like this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I do not own the characters of the show Inuyasha. But I do own most of the orphan kids, the plot, and block fighting. Yeah me!**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. 'I couldn't have chosen him…not when there's a room full of all these other guys! Oh why him…' Kagome's mind was a jumble of thoughts as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Well here's a King and Queen of our Fall Prom everyone!" the principal's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She turned towards him to see him putting the microphone back on the stand.

When she turned back to Inuyasha she nearly jumped out of her skin when he was merely inches away from her. She looked into his golden eyes.

'Oh my God! I could…I could just drown in his eyes,' Kagome thought dreamily, 'and I'd probably die a happy death.'

The gym had started being filled with noise again, as the students began dancing and talking once again.

"So is this your true form?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Kagome's eyes got big again as she remembered that she didn't have her necklace on.

'God damn it! The little heathens must have taken off my ring too!' And sure enough when Kagome checked through her glove, the bulge of her finger met her touch not the bulge of a ring.

"I have to go…" Kagome mumbled as she went around Inuyasha.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked as he turned with her.

"Because I do okay?" Kagome said tensely.

"Well you have to have a better excuse than tha-" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted with a girl's voice yelling.

"It was you! The whole time! Oh my God! Someone just shoot me now!"

"But Sango-" Miroku's voice began.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. She stormed over to the stage and slammed her gloved hands onto the wooden stage. "You knew it was me. Why the hell did you let me go and dance with him?" She demanded to know.

"To get this reaction from you." Inuyasha smirked.

Sango's face lit red. "Oh why you little-" Sango began but was cut off by the clunking of heals against wood. The three looked over to see Kagome's retreating form go out the side door.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called. He ran after the girl, the door slamming shut behind him.

"How long you think it's gonna be?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I give them until January." Miroku said.

"So quick?" Sango said raising an eyebrow at him, "I give them until the end of the year."

"How long do you give us?" Miroku asked after a minute of silence. A slap across the back of his head was his answer.

**-------**

It was Monday, the weekend after the prom. A beautiful sunny November day, about sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit, not a cloud in the sky, and a slight breeze making the day enjoyable.

Inuyasha had just got out of his silver Mercedes when he heard a wolf whistle to the left of him. He looked over to see a couple other seniors looking over at an approaching figure. As the individual came closer he made out that the brown haired person as Kagome Higarashi. He watched her keep her head high as she made her way towards the tree in the yard, ignoring all the side remarks that everyone was giving her.

He shook his head and started walked towards the front doors, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

Just as he was about to walk in, a loud scream was heard and his head shot up to see a flash of brown hair before a heavy mass rammed into him. He felt the thing that crashed into him wrap something around him to cling to the back of his shirt. Then he heard his name come from beneath the hair; he recognized the scent coming from the creature and he just about puked when he realized who was clinging him.

"Kikyo, I'd appreciate it if you would let me go now." Inuyasha said as he started to push at her shoulders in an effort to make her let go of him.

"But Inuyasha!" she said sobbing into his shirt, "She just left you on the stage! You know I wouldn't do that…" She looked up at him seductively but lost the battle when she came face to face with a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, I'm only going to ask you one last time…" Inuyasha started but he didn't have to finish because the young girl let go of him, turned around and ran off screaming in terror. Inuyasha simply blinked in surprise.

A moment after she had ran through the front doors, almost knocking four people over in the process, he heard a laugh to the right of him. His head turned to see Miroku coming towards him, still clutching his stomach, and still laughing.

"Nice job Inuyasha!" Miroku said giving his friend a hard slap on his back. Inuyasha almost fell forward; he righted himself and gave his friend a hard glare. "What? Don't give me that look! You just scared away the most ugly and annoying girl in the whole school! You should get an award for it!" Miroku started laughing again, but when he looked back up he saw Inuyasha walking away. "Hey!" He started after the silver haired boy.

"Where's Sango? Or did you scare her away after you took off your mask at the prom on Friday?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a look.

"No I didn't" Miroku said proudly. "Besides you're the only one who's date went running out of the room."

"Thanks, you know I think that just made my day." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! Just telling you the facts." Miroku said shrugging. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then an arm came out and stuck out in front of his stomach, stopping him from walking forward.

"Oof! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked quickly, he looked at the arm then followed it to see it belonged to Miroku, but Miroku's eyes weren't on him, they were towards the side of the school. Inuyasha looked up also to just about have his eyes pop out.

Kagome was in front of the tree and had her arms out, in the middle of two boys looking between the two and trying to stop the fight. The boys were trying to hit each other over her head, which they were succeeding at, since Kagome was a good head smaller than them.

"Kevin!" She said to the one on her right, "James!" She said to the one on her left, "Stop it! You know what will happen if-" But she was cut off by a remark from Kevin.

"Come on James! That the best you got?" He taunted to his twin brother.

"No! But if you come over here I can show you what the best I got!" James said back. The two boys pushed towards each other again but were pushed away by a very mad Kagome.

"If you two don't stop it-" Kagome threatened but was cut off again by one of the twins.

"You know if you just stay out of my personal life, we wouldn't have this problem!" James yelled.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Kevin defended himself, "I answered the phone and she thought that I was you!"

"Then why didn't you tell her-" But this time, Kagome cut off James.

"Would you two knock it off for once!" She pushed harder this time on their stomachs and they took a couple steps backwards to look at the smaller girl in front of them. "You guys are really pathetic, you realize that?" Kagome looked back and forth between the two. "You two are striving for so much attention that you wait until you get to school to fight over this? This happened Friday night!" Kagome got louder with each sentence. "You two are a perfect example why I don't want to have kids." Kagome said quietly. A couple snickers were heard throughout the crowd that had formed around the three fighting, including Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Rin.

"Jeez, Kagome's in a bad mood." Sango whispered to Rin. Rin nodded as an answer but neither of the two girls took their eyes off of the three in front of them. Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at Kagome in awe and confusion.

"No, Kagome we're not trying to get attention, he is!" James said pointing towards Kevin.

"Me! You're the one who started hitting me when we got here!" Kevin shot back.

They started yelling at each other again, and the crowd started cheering for who they thought would win. Kagome shook her head in shame then looked up at the two boys towering over her.

'They may be the same age as me, but their mental level is of a two year old I swear!' Kagome thought. Then when the two boys were close enough for Kagome to reach them, which meant that they could reach each other also, she extended her arms over her head and grabbed one of each of their shoulders. The two fighting boys didn't realize what was going on until they got closer together. Next event that the two boys knew, they were on the ground, their foreheads hurting and a Kagome wiping her hands above them.

"Promise to stop fighting?" Kagome said as she squatted down to the fallen boys.

"At school, and around you." James said rubbing his head.

"Yeah I think we can manage." Kevin finished for him.

"Good," Kagome said satisfied, "Now if you excuse me, I have a Science class to go to." And with that she turned on her heel, and started walking towards the front door.

"Damn, she's more hard core than Mistress!" James said quietly as he started up, the crowd dispersing, as there was nothing else to see.

"Well cut her some slack, she's just looking out for us. And with what she's been through." Kevin said extending a hand to his brother who was still on the ground.

"Point taken." James said as he stood up.

Inuyasha watched the two walk into school, and then followed them, to start his school day.

**-------**

"Don't you ever eat?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down at him form the tree branch. "I had a big breakfast." She simply said.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, knowing that she was lying but didn't push the argument any further. "Mind if I sit up there with ya?" He asked, looking back up to the girl drawing.

Kagome looked down at him for a couple seconds then shrugged her shoulders saying, "Sure."

Inuyasha jumped up and settled in front of Kagome, who was sitting against the tree trunk.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence Inuyasha asked, "Whatcha drawin'?"

Kagome looked up at him, and shrugged. "Just a couple thumbnails of different things that pops into my head." She took the notebook out of her lap and extended it towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took it and admired Kagome's work. Various pictures of flowers, people, cars, snakes, and other objects were scattered all over the page.

"Wow. That's good." Inuyasha complimented. He handed the notebook to Kagome again, and she took it.

"Thanks." Kagome said blushing slightly, and slid down the tree more to hide behind her notebook. She turned a page, and looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled a small smile, as big as the scar on her face would allow, and the scratching of pencil met Inuyasha's sensitive dog-ears a moment later.

Inuyasha eyebrows came together in a look of confusion. Kagome looked back up at him, and chuckled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as a question of 'What-are-you-doing?' Kagome just smiled and looked back at her work. Inuyasha shrugged and brought his left leg up to the tree branch and rested his left arm on it. Slouching slightly he looked over the schoolyard, his ears moving sometimes when a loud noise met them.

A good fifteen minutes passed when Kagome said, "There, all done." Before she could finish the sentence though, her notebook was snatched out of her hands and was being inspected by Inuyasha. "Hey! I was going to let you see!"

"Well, then what's the harm of me seeing it now?" Inuyasha asked still looking at the sketch.

"Because it's not completely finished." Kagome mumbled, as she looked out to the schoolyard herself.

"But didn't you say that it was done?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah sketching the sketching part, but I wanted to make it better before anyone saw it." Kagome said.

The picture that she had drawn was Inuyasha again; in the position that he was just in, but what caught his attention was that she put a lot of detail in his face. He looked up to her, her hair blowing slightly with the wind.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, and she turned her head to look at him. Her coffee eyes were looking deep into his auburn ones. A mix of emotions was in her eyes, but nothing showed on her face other then a grim setline of her lips and her scar.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked. He turned towards her, so his legs were on either side of the tree branch.

Kagome's eyes averted away from his, she brought her legs up to her chin to rest her head onto them. "I-I-I can't tell you…" Kagome said gently.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, as he scooted closer to the shaking girl.

"Because something might happen to you, your friends, your family, or to the kids at the orphanage." Kagome said, her legs muffling what she was saying but Inuyasha could still hear it.

"Well, why don't you show your half demon form?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get information out of her by a different approach.

Kagome smiled vaguely. "Because I feel a little weird when a little kid with his mom or dad says really loudly on the street, 'Mommy! Daddy! Look at that girl! What happened to her face?' and point right at you."

Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look.

Kagome shrugged in an answer, "I was always getting pointed at anyways. My clothes were weird or my hair but usually because of my face, even before the scar."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, I guess, I was so ugly." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times in surprise. "Oh…" He mumbled.

"It's fine, you get used to it." Kagome said shrugging; she looked over at him and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back at her. "I have one question for you." She tucked her legs, so she could sit Indian style. "Whom would you rather go out? Me or Kikyo?"

"What made you think of that?" Inuyasha asked startled.

"A couple over there kissing." Kagome said innocently as she pointed towards two freshmen in a lip lock.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "You want the truth?"

Kagome snorted, "No I want you to lie." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I've already gone out with Kikyo and I hated it," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "so probably, I'd choose you." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's jaw open and almost touching the tree. "You know, the flies would most likely love that as a home."

Kagome snapped her jaw shut then asked, "You went out with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Yes, worst month of my life."

"Why did you? Were you on some drug…?" Kagome asked, scooting closer.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I wish that was the case but it was that damn Kouga who dared me to go out with her for a month and pretend to like her. As soon as the thirty days were over I broke up with her, and brushed my teeth for a good three hours and I burned all my clothes that I wore around her." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed, but stopped after a second and put her hand over her scar.

Inuyasha looked gave her a look.

"It still hasn't healed completely. Some of the muscles were damaged also, so they're still sore." Kagome said reading his mind.

"Doesn't hurt to talk then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes, only if I talk for a while." Kagome said scooting back to rest against the tree trunk again.

"Yeah but you sure do argue enough." Inuyasha said, indicating to their Science class this morning when she had fought with the teacher about a formula.

"Yeah but I had a point and I was right." Kagome said.

"Point taken." Inuyasha said.

They both turned towards the schoolyard again. A comfortable silence fell over them.

"Inuyasha!" a singsong voice said from underneath the tree. Both half demons looked down to see Kikyo smiling seductively at Inuyasha. But when she saw Kagome her face turned into a sour scowl. "What are _you_ doing up there with my Inuyasha?"

"One not your Inuyasha, two none of your business, three why the fuck do you care, and four it's a free country." Kagome simply said bored.

Kikyo looked up at her in shock. "I told you-" she started.

"Yes yes we all know, you marked him in places you can't see." Kagome finished for her.

"Say what?" Inuyasha suddenly said. "She didn't do anything like that!"

Kikyo's face lit up like a red light as she looked down at her feet.

"And she also said that you were 'her Yasha'." Kagome sneered to Kikyo.

Inuyasha's gaze looked back down onto Kikyo. Kikyo smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'd suggest that you leave, like fast." Kagome said quickly as she looked quickly at Inuyasha. Kikyo looked at him to see Inuyasha's eyes flashing red.

"Okay I'll go." Kikyo said hurriedly. She ran towards the doors not turning back around to see if the pissed off half demon was following her.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was still growling and was changing into his demon form more rapidly each minute. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked nearly yelling after Kagome hit him in the back of the head.

"To get you out of your trance." Kagome said. She turned to her right and picked up her sketchpad again.

"Well you didn't need to hit me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Well," Kagome said shrugging and leaning back against the tree trunk, "it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah but-" Inuyasha began.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang out.

The two looked over towards the voice to see Sango, Rin and Miroku running after them, yelling, "Don't do it! He's goin' to flip!"

"Who's going to flip?" Inuyasha asked. Peering over the tree branch to look at his friends.

"And over what?" Kagome asked. Also peering over the branch.

"I think you better come down here for it." Rin said up to them as Sango and Miroku kept arguing.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome just shrugged and jumped down. Inuyasha followed suit, and landed a moment later next to her.

"Okay I really need to lose weight." Kagome mumbled as she stood up form her crouching position.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, amazement in his voice that she would suggest such a thing.

"Because I land too heavy, meaning I'm too heavy." Kagome said matter-a-factly.

"You can't possibly-" Inuyasha began but was cut off by more yelling of Miroku and Sango.

"They have a right to know!" Sango yelled.

"Yes they do, but they shouldn't find out by us. They should figure it out by themselves!" Miroku argued back.

"Yeah but they're goin' to fond out anyways so why can't we tell them?" Sango said crossing her arms.

"Okay! Knock it off!" Kagome interrupted. "I've had enough of fights today so can we please just decide if you're going to tell whoever you're going to tell what you need to tell them or not and move on please?" She looked back and forth between the two fighting teens.

"Well it has something to do with you." Rin said quietly.

Kagome looked at her questionably.

"And with Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be good…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah, that makes us two." Kagome said.

**-------**

**Okay I am so sorry! I tired to update sooner but I had play practice and junk so- Oh screw I really don't have an excuse other than pure laziness. I promise you I will try and update by the end of the month and if I don't well better send a search party, because I probably ran away from the story. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I do not own the characters of the show Inuyasha. But I do own most of the orphan kids, the plot, and block fighting. Yeah me!**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Sango, Miroku, and Rin were leading Inuyasha and Kagome towards the school; the air was thick with tension between, the still, fighting Sango and Miroku and a sense of dread and anticipation over Inuyasha and Kagome while Rin just kept quiet. Kagome was searching through her backpack, as a way to do something instead of being anxious. Inuyasha was the unlucky one and had to look around to keep himself occupied.

Sango and Miroku stopped for a moment to open the door, then pulled to the side to let Inuyasha and Kagome in, Rin coming in after them.

Kagome looked up as she went through the door and almost dropped her one-strap backpack, while Inuyasha stumbled as he walked in.

Pasted up and down the halls, were pictures in various sizes and various scenes. One was pasted over Kagome's and Inuyasha's locker which was Kagome looking at Inuyasha, a secret smile on her face, the same for Inuyasha. Their masks were on the floor, and the principal looked like he was just about to push the button to turn on the lights. The other pictures were Kagome holding onto her neck, looking as if she was trying to hold onto a necklace.

But the biggest picture was hanging innocently, taking up the whole height of ten feet and stretched to cover a good seven feet, was a close up Kagome as she looked at the principal; her scars visible and her half demon form also showing. Kagome walked towards the biggest picture and saw that someone had circled the dog ears, her crystal blue eyes, her scar on her face, the other scar across her chest, the one on her leg peeking out of the slit of her dress, and her bare back's scar traveling from her collar bone to disappear into her dress in a red marker. And on the top was Kagome's name, scribbled in a very neat cursive.

Inuyasha looked up and down the hall in shock. "Who did this?" He whispered in the quiet hall.

Miroku shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours."

Inuyasha looked back to the big picture and saw that Kagome was walking away, her face set in a very angry way.

"Something tells me, we should follow her…" Sango said quietly.

"That makes two of us." Inuyasha said as he weaved through the crowd of people still staring at the different pictures.

Inuyasha felt eyes on him the rest of the day, but he couldn't rest his own eyes on Kagome. 'Where the fuck could she be?' Inuyasha's mind pondered. 'She couldn't have gotten that far, since she was in all her classes. Okay that's probably one the good things about our schedules being about the same, I can keep an eye on her.'

Inuyasha had just shut his locker door when he heard his name be called out. He turned towards where he thought the person called out to him, and saw that Miroku was waving his arms at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'Miroku you're a total idiot.' Inuyasha thought as he walked towards his friends. He looked at Miroku to see that he had just turned his head to look towards the road. Inuyasha followed his gaze, and his jaw almost touched the ground along with Sango, Ayame, and Kouga's.

Kagome was standing in the middle of the road, her gaze fixed on a speeding car that showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Blood was leaking through her shirt on her right side, and was slowly descending down her face into her eyes and was making it way slowly towards her mouth.

"Kagome move the hell out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled.

**-------**

Kagome had just closed her History Book when the shrill sound of the bell echoed throughout the school, signaling the students were allowed to leave their classes. Kagome heaved her pile of three folders, one book, agenda and a pencil case to join her History book and binder on her desk. She tucked her book on the bottom of the pile and placed her binder on top of her English book. She then slid her tower of books to the left side of the desk and also slid her fingers underneath it once the mountain of books was hanging off the desk a little. She then slipped her right hand underneath the mass of books to finally lift them up and started walking towards her locker.

'Okay…Math homework…finished it…Science…didn't get any…English…the teacher was talking too much and we didn't get any…History…um…oh one page but I finished it in class…so I guess no homework.' Kagome thought as she became closer and closer to her metal 'cubbyhole' but really what Kagome liked to call a shitty smelling metal closet.

Kagome twisted the combination into her the dial and pushed up the lever, making her locker swing open. She put in her books, and folders, and then took out her one-strap backpack. Putting in her binder and sketchpad she then shut her locker and her messenger bag. She turned to her right and made her way towards the school's main door.

Her head was held high as she made her way out the door, and onto the sidewalk. Following the path she stopped at the end to wait. Not five seconds later she felt something jump onto her right shoulder. Her head turned to it to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her mischief shining in his eyes no mater what he did to hide it.

"Shippo!" How was school for ya buddy?" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Really good!" He said excitedly as he jumped off of her shoulder, "Looky what I made!" He jumped up and down as he showed Kagome a picture. It was a sloppy replica of the orphanage with a smiling sun and a smiling Shippo in the front, four times as big as the house he was standing next to.

Kagome stifled a chuckle, "That's…interesting Shippo." Kagome said trying not to smile, at the picture and the smug grin that had made way onto the young demons face.

Shippo turned away from her, to walk down the sidewalk home. Kagome stood back up and tried not to laugh too loud for the young kitsune to hear her. As she opened her eyes back up, she almost had them pop out of her head and onto the sidewalk.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she ran and dove for the young child. As she felt clothing touch her fingertips she grabbed it and pulled him to her chest, as she rolled onto the sidewalk, to land in a crouching position; her right leg bent up while her left leg was kneeling on the ground. "Shippo! Are you trying to get killed?" Kagome said as she shook the child slightly.

"What?" Shippo asked confused.

"You just walked right in front of a moving car! You could've gotten hit!" Kagome yelled.

Shippo peered round her to see a car just starting to pull away from stopping, when the driver had seen Shippo. Shippo looked guilty at the ground, tears forming in his jade eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome..." he said as he tried to hold in his tears, but lost the battle very badly.

"It's okay Shippo, I just don't want you hurt." Kagome said as she pulled the kitsune to her, for a hug. Shippo wrapped his arms around her neck in response.

"Okay well let me go get my backpack and well start for home okay?" Kagome said as she pulled away, to look in the ten-year olds eyes.

"Alright." He said sniffling a little.

Kagome gave him a small one-sided face smile and ruffled his hair, as she walked off the cement pathway to go on the asphalt.

She was just about to bend over to get her backpack when she heard a yell from the school. "Kagome move the hell out the way!"

Kagome's head snapped up to look up and see Inuyasha staring at her then to her left. She followed his gaze to see a car hurtling to her.

'Ah shit, fuck, damn…' Kagome thought.

**-------**

**Okay before you guys throw old food at me, I'd like to say I'm really sorry! My computer broke down, okay really my keyboard and mouse broke so now they're fixed thanks to Barky (my grandfather). Yeah! So thank him about making this story be updated. I'm also sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I swear I will update by the end of the month I swear. So until then! Oh! And please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I do not own the characters of the show Inuyasha. But I do own most of the orphan kids, the plot, and block fighting. Yeah me!**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Just as the bumper was about to hit Kagome, she pushed off of her right leg and did a flip over the car. The car sped underneath her, and as she landed on the pavement once again, her ears registered the sound of squealing tires as they turned and as they sped in her direction again. She looked over her shoulder to see it coming towards her again. She looked to her left and leapt, but leapt a little too late.

The sound of a bumper hitting a solid object rang throughout the schoolyard. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stopped breathing to look at the car that was turning around to look at the girl lying in the middle of the road.

"Oh, my God…" Rin mumbled as her hand shot up to her face in utter shock.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's body, but a slight movement caught his eye. 'Did her finger just twitch?' His mind thought. But his question was soon answered when Kagome leapt off of the ground again to land on the hood of the car. Her fist shot through the windshield to grab the driver and throw him over her shoulder onto the road. She stood up and jumped in front of his face.

Kagome looked down at the cowering man as he looked up at her feebly.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" he begged, as he grabbed his head and went into a crouching position once again.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crouched down to him. She pushed him when he didn't look at her. "Hey! Who sent you?"

The man looked at her in utter shock.

"Did he send you?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said quietly then said, "He wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't get that close to people for they could have an accident…"

Kagome's eyelids went closer together as she glared at the man who had already sprung up and was running away. Kagome shook her head and looked over at Shippo, whose eyes bore right back into hers.

"Let's go home, eh buddy?" Kagome said as she walked over and grabbed is hand.

"Okay…" he mumbled.

**-------**

"Okay did I miss something here?" Sango said the next day.

"No I don't think so because I see her too." Miroku said.

"What is she doing here? She got hit by a car yesterday! Didn't she?" Rin said.

"I'll go ask." Inuyasha said.

He could feel his friends' eyes on him as he made his way towards the approaching Kagome.

"Hey." He said, as he got close.

Kagome looked up from the ground to look him in the eyes. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said after a moment of awkward silence.

"What do you mean? I have to go to school." Kagome said, confusion in her voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Forget about what?" Kagome said still confused.

"The car?" Inuyasha said simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have better things to do then talk to a crazy-" Kagome said.

"He isn't crazy, because I saw you too." Sango said walking up behind Inuyasha.

"The whole school did." Miroku said.

Rin nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked at the four then rolled her eyes and shook her head looking towards the heavens. "Lord help me…" She mumbled then said quickly, "Whatever but I need to get through. I need to show this to a teacher-" She lifted up a bag that held a folded up piece of cardboard "-and I don't want to keep her waiting. So if you excuse me…" Kagome went around the group and made her way towards the front door, some students whispering as she past.

The four looked at each other and followed her in the school. But Inuyasha stayed a little behind knowing that today was going to be a bit different.

**-------**

When Inuyasha came into his homeroom science, the first thing that he noticed was that Kagome was at the front of the class. The other was that the bag that she had with her that morning was sitting behind her, innocently.

Just as he sat down the bell rang and the teacher's voice echoed throughout the classroom.

"All right class. Today Kagome has been nice enough to do an extra credit assignment. Now please pay close attention because it is a very interesting subject and she has worked very hard on it. Kagome go ahead…" The teacher stepped aside to show the class Kagome.

Kagome turned around and took the cardboard out of the bag and set it on the table. The cardboard was folded up into thirds and had two stands in the back to keep it up right. Kagome turned back towards the class and began her presentation.

"Hello. I am Kagome Higarashi and I will be telling you the history between Humans, Demons and Half-Demons."

After she said this first sentence, most of the class started fidgeting in distaste.

"But first I shall start on the Demons." With this she turned to her right and opened the right side of the cardboard to show various pictures of demons and history of different kinds of demons. "As you all know, Demons are the stronger, smarter, faster and more well known and frightening species living in Japan today. Most of our government is made of Demons and same with the law enforcement. While humans-" She opened the left hand side to show the history of humans and the middle covered with another sheet of cardboard "- are the weaker, species. Just as smart but not as fast or as stable. But I did a little research on humans and found this." Kagome then flipped open a flap on the human's side to show an assortment of different body types of humans.

"As you all know, there are different body structures for everyone, but humans vary the most. There's muscular, skinny, big boned, fat, skinny, athletic, and so on. But have you ever wondered why? I did and this is what I found out." She then pulled out a different piece of cardboard from her bag and displayed it to show different demons with arrows pointing to different body types of humans. The class started to buzz with the chatter of people in awe and shock.

"Athletic come from the dog, the speedy come from the wolves, the big boned come from the sages, the-" Kagome said pointing to each one as she said it but was interrupted by Kouga.

"What are you saying?" He asked with an attitude.

"I'm saying that humans are just the weaker chains of demons." Kagome said simply.

The class buzzed again with this information.

Then Sango raised her hand.

"Yes Sango?" Kagome said.

"Then what are half demons?" She asked.

Kagome's eyes shone in happiness. "I'm glad you asked." She then flipped open the top cardboard that was covering the middle but stood in front of it still, blocking it from the class's view. The cardboard had the history of half demons and pictures also. "As you all know, half demons are not as liked as humans and demons and aren't accepted a lot into society. But this might change your perspective on them." She then stepped away from the middle and watched the class's reaction and got the one that she was looking for; utter shock and from some embarrassment.

The middle was the population of their town and divided into five groups: Demons, Humans, Priestess's/Monks, Half Demons, and Other.

"What's the other?" A kid asked.

"Quarter Demons and Three-Quarter Demons." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha stared in shock. The circle graph was cut into five parts. The data showed: 2 Other, 8 human, 15 Priestess's/Monks, 25 Demon and 50 Half Demon.

"Half our population in our town alone, are just Half Demons. Do you want me to show you the chart for our major cities?" Kagome said.

"This can't be right…" Kouga mumbled.

"Well it is, and do you want to know something else Kouga?" Kagome snapped. "Half of these Half Demons don't even know they're Half Demons because of people like you. Their parents are afraid to tell them they're not just a Human or a Demon, they're a Half Demon. But this, is another reason why most Half Demons are dying each year." She walked over to her bag again to take out another piece of cardboard. She put it in its stand to show the class and they stared at it in, again, shock.

"This ladies and gentleman is how many things we Half Demons get in medical care." Kagome said quietly.

The poster showed different types of medicines for Demons and Humans, but showed nothing for the Half Demon portion.

"But you have nothing there…" Rin said quietly.

"Exactly. You see, Humans medicines are too weak for us while Demons are too strong." Kagome explained.

"Why not take them both." Kouga said in a cocky voice.

"Because the results can be deadly." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him and nodded. Then she looked at the class again.

"You know the saying to take stuff for granted while you have it? Well take this for an example. If you guys are sick you can go to the doctor, get medicine and get better. Not us Half Demons, we have to stick with it and try and get better and if not, we usually die." She looked around the class to prove her point then said, "Thanks for listening…" She turned around and started packing her things. And just as she started to do so, the sharp ring of the bell echoed through out the school, signaling the class was over.

The students started filing out, while Kagome finished putting away her project. She laid all the cardboards down and reached for the bag but as her fingertips touched the hard thread handle, it fell over and toppled down onto the floor.

"Dang it…" Kagome mumbled and went to move around the table but then she saw someone else go around the table to get it for her.

"Here. I'll hold it for you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him then the bag. She then nodded and picked up the two pieces of cardboard. She placed them into the bag and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes again. "Thanks." Kagome said giving him a one-sided smile.

"No prob." He said smiling back.

"Kagome! That was magnificent!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Thanks…" Kagome mumbled.

"I think that amount that I told you this morning will be doubled for the extra credit points."

"Oh no! I couldn't-" Kagome began.

"You can and you will now hurry before you two are late for class." She shooed the two out of the science room for them to go to their second period, which was study hall for them both since they already did Health the last marking period.

"You know Kagome, that was a really good presentation." Inuyasha said a little shyly.

Kagome looked over at him and gave him a one-sided smile again. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I really did it so you and the other Half Demons in the school would stop being made fun of." She looked at the ground her face turning a little pink.

"You included?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Not for me because the last person who made a remark about me being a Half Demon I broke his nose."

"That was you?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kagome said smirking a little. "Kouga deserved it though and he hasn't told anybody that it was me yet which is good because I said that I'd punch his cheekbones in next."

Inuyasha laughed. "Nice." He said in between laughs.

"Yeah I know, aren't I?" Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha just laughed in response and had Kagome with the closest thing to a smile that she had on her face for a long time.

**-------**

**Okay so I'm a bit early, but I decided while I updated today, why not write the next chapter. So can you reviewers do me a favor? Please? Can you tell me if you want one or two? One is to do another scene, which is small, or skip over it and do a very big scene, which is number, Two. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say, but I do not own the characters of the show Inuyasha. But I do own most of the orphan kids, the plot, and block fighting. Yeah me!**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

_Darkness. That's all she could see. Pitch black darkness. But through this darkness she could hear screaming-screaming of agony and anger. The young girl's ears strained to hear who was screaming. But then a chorus of other screams joined in the young child's screams. Then the screams became quiet as another voice became clear._

"_Shut up you little brats!" a male's voice said, then a crack erupted throughout the room and the screaming of children also came after a moment._

"_No!" the girl screamed._

**-------**

Kagome shot up from her bed, and then clutching her head, she fell back upon onto her pillow once again

"Son of a bitch…" She mumbled, as she rubbed her head that she hit the ceiling with. Kagome slowly sat up this time to not hit her head again.

'What was with that dream?' She thought, 'A warning? Or maybe am I just stressed out a little too much…' Kagome looked down the right side of the three-bed stack that she had to sleep on, which she felt like, Huey, Dewey and Luey sleeping on, to look out to the growing lighter sky. Kagome's brow went into a look of confusion as she saw how light the sky was. She looked over towards the door to see and the red numbers read back to her 6:54.

She picked up her pillow and threw it to the bed nearest the bed.

"Ow! What?" The girl mumbled, as she roused from sleep as the object hit her.

Kagome simply gave her a look that said 'Oh-please' and she pointed to the clock.

"AHHHHHH!" The girl screamed as she jumped out of bed and ripped open the door, "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"What's with her?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, since it's Saturday and all…"

"No it's Friday." Another girl said turning over to sleep.

"Oh, well in that case, you might want to hurry up." Kagome said as she went out the doorway.

"Why? Can't I please get a good night sleep for-" A girl started but Kagome cut her off.

"Because it's what, seven now."

"WHAT?" were most of her responses and a couple of bangs, from girls falling out of bed.

Kagome chuckled to herself as the girls fought their way to use the bathroom, for showers. 'This is what happens when you try and put eight teenage girls under one roof…' Kagome thought sadly.

**-------**

Kagome ducked as a ball whizzed over her head, and in response, she threw the rubber dodge ball that was in her hand to the person who threw the other ball at her. A loud echo of rubber hitting a solid object was here answer that she hit the person as she got back up from the hard wooden floor.

"Nice shot Kagome!" Sango said, as she dodged more of the rubber balls from hitting herself, and throwing a couple also.

"Thanks you too!" Kagome answered back. It was girls against guys and it was down to just five people and you could guess who was left.

"Why don't you just give up girly's?" Kouga said with his words icy white with attitude.

Kagome looked at Sango, her eyebrow raised. Then she looked back at Kouga and snapped back. "Who you calling girly, cross dresser?"

Kouga's eyes turned into slits as a couple chuckles erupted throughout the gymnasium.

"She's got you there, eh, Kouga?" Inuyasha said as he threw another ball at the last two opponents left.

"Shut up mutt." Kouga grumbled.

"Something tells me she was right and hit a nerve." Miroku teased.

"That means for you too human." Kouga snapped.

Just then a ball hit him square between the legs and he went down faster than a couple of bricks.

"Oops, my bad." Kouga heard Kagome say.

"She's dead." Kouga mumbled, as he huddled in fetal position.

"It's not like you got anything there anyways wolf-boy!" Sango yelled from across the floor.

A couple more snickers were heard throughout the gym but were hardly noticed from the laughing of the guy who always gloated on how much better he was than other people getting taken down by a girl.

Then Kagome was standing over him, a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirkin' at?" Kouga moaned out as he rolled onto his back to sit up.

Kagome shook her head in disgust and sighed. "Still cocky I see…" She said quietly. Then she looked right into his eyes and said, "You know, I just think that it's funny that you got taken down by the number one thing that you hate."

"What? Females who are too proud of themselves?" Kouga said. A couple of kids chuckled but quieted down when they saw the scowl on Kagome's face.

"Okay maybe second thing then and I wouldn't be talkin'." Kagome said losing her patience, "A Half Demon."

Kouga gave her a glare then looked down at the ground as he stood back up. "Just my luck. A hot new girl comes to my school and she's another worthless fucking mutt." Kouga mumbled but not quiet enough. For when he looked back up at Kagome, her fist was the only thing he saw and the gymnasium-matted wall meeting his once air born body was all he felt. But as he landed he felt a searing pain erupt throughout his face as he heard Kagome growl.

"Don't…_ever…_call…me…a…worthless…mutt…" Kagome grinded out through barricaded teeth. Her eyes flashed from a hot pink with blue to the regular white with brown as she glared at the now shaking back and forth Kouga.

Sango looked at her friend to see her shaking in anger and felt a different aura coming off of her. "Kagome," She asked quietly as she came closer, "Are you okay?" She rested her hand on her shoulder to jump back when she heard a soft whimper come from Kagome.

"Yeah fine. Just need some fresh air." Kagome mumbled as she ran out the gymnasium doors towards the girl's locker room.

Sango took a step towards her and extended her right hand towards her friends when she stopped. Something red was on her hand and was dripping off. She pulled it closer to her face for closer inspection and gasped when the smell, and sight, of fresh blood met her nose and eyes.

"Sango? What happened?" Miroku asked concerned as he walked over to her.

"I don't know…" Sango said trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "It doesn't feel like there's a cut."

"Because there isn't." Inuyasha said, still staring at the door, which Kagome had just left out of.

"What do you mean? There has to be-" Rin started but was cut off.

"There isn't one on Sango. It's on Kagome." Inuyasha pointed his head towards the floor; Sango and Rin gasped when a trail of blood droplets met their eyes.

"But how is it we couldn't see-" Rin started again but was cut off this time by the Physical Education teacher saying, "Someone call the nurse down here!"

"I'll explain later." Inuyasha mumbled to his friends as a frenzy of people surrounded Kouga.

**-------**

"Well try harder, damn it!" Naraku screamed into the phone. He slammed it down onto the cradle for what seemed the umpteenth time that day.

'Is it so much to ask for? Just one person to follow after some worthless Half Bred female?' Naraku's mind screamed. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. But they reopened again a moment later when his phone rang again. He picked it up.

"What?" He ground out.

"Jeez, I call you with good news and you're yellin' at me as if it's a bad thing." A females voice said.

"What good news?" Naraku asked ignoring the first part.

The girl scowled on the other end of the line and snorted in disgust. "Well you'll be happy to know that the Jewel is active."

Naraku almost fell out of his chair with the news. "Please tell me you're serious."

"Would I ever lie to you?" The girl said seductively.

"I owe you three nights." Naraku said smiling.

"Yes you do." The girl said back.

Naraku gently laid the phone down then picked it up again to be taking to his secretary. "Emily?"

"Yes sir?" She asked meekly.

"Can you send up a bottle of wine? I feel a little celebration is in order."

**-------**

"Okay start explaining." Sango said, as she set her glass down on the table.

"Jeez Sango. Give the guy some time to at least sit down." Miroku said, walking out of the room to get another two liter of Pepsi for his guests and himself.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's okay Miroku. But if you don't hurry, I'm gonna start explainin' without you."

"Hold on, can't hear you." Miroku said from upstairs in his kitchen.

The three guests in the basement laughed.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked as he came down his wooden steps again.

"Nothing. Just sit down. Sango's a little anxious to get some answers here." Rin said.

"Shut up Rin." Sango said playfully, but not denying what her friend had said.

Inuyasha chuckled but started anyways as he friends got settled.

"As you three know, some Demon and Humans think that it's disgusting how a Human and a Demon can get together to make a Half Demon. And because of this, they think that they should destroy us. Some have even made it a sport as to see how many you can kill before getting caught by the police." Inuyasha said.

Rin gasped, while Sango whispered, "Oh my dear Gods…"

"Yes sadly, that's how life is for most of us. And Kagome must have it the worst. For you see, because of these groups some Half Demons have to get concealer spells be put on them to hide their Half Demon, or their true, form from everyone."  
Inuyasha went on.

"But how?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, you can put it on anything. A shirt, a pair of sneakers, a necklace, hell, I've heard of some people having tattoos of them being put on."

Sango and Rin stiffened and looked at each other; a conversation being held that the two guys were clueless about.

"What?" they asked.

The two girls looked at them and then Sango coughed slightly while Rin looked away shyly.

"Kagome has a tattoo." Sango mumbled.

"Where? Over her heart?" Inuyasha asked stunned. 'Why would she want to hide her true form forever?' Inuyasha's mind asked.

"No." Rin said shaking her head, she brought her gaze back over to the boys and sat up straighter. She pointed to the skin above her diaphragm and said, "Here."

Inuyasha's eyes became wide and looked over to his right. After a moment he snapped his head back over to the girls and asked quickly, "What was it shaped like?"

"Umm…" Rin thought.

"Shit! I know this! Come on Sango! Think! Damn it!" Sango said while hitting her forehead in an attempt to remember. "You can only see half of it but you can make it out a little…"

"Wasn't it a number…or a letter?" Rin asked looking at Sango.

"Was it an 'N'?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that her was wrong.

"That's what it was! A fancy cursive 'N'! With flames in the background!" Sango said, as she snapped her fingers and pointed and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat back against his chair, as he stared blankly at the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "You okay?" He put his left hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder. Inuyasha slowly brought his gaze over to his friend, his wide in surprise.

He bolted up and said as he ran up the stairs, "Miroku! I'm using your phone!"

"For what?" Miroku asked as he followed the Half Demon up.

Sango and Rin looked at each other again and ran up the stairs after the two boys. The pair of girls met the boys in the kitchen; Inuyasha dialing a number and explaining to Miroku while Miroku listened.

"…And Sesshomaru is going to probably to want to know this." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the counter to face his friends.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"His brother." Sango answered.

"Are you serious?" Rin said, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Sango asked.

"I-" Rin began but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Kari?" Inuyasha said, "Is Sesshomaru there?" There was a pause. "Can I talk to him?" A longer pause. "Look! I have some new information on that case that you guys have been working on!" A short pause the he said calmly, "Thank you."

He put his left hand on the counter and started drumming his fingers as he waited for his brother to pick up. Sango and Rin went over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Miroku leaned against the table next to Rin, who was closest person to Inuyasha sitting in a chair.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked hopeful. "Yeah yeah I know, I interrupted your meeting but-" The pause was a little longer and Inuyasha's face tightened in anger. "Look sorry okay? But I thought you would like to know I found the link." A very short pause was taken then Inuyasha started again. "Not he, she. She has it." A short pause. "You better talk to Sango on that one." Pause. "Fine." Inuyasha walked over to Sango and lifted the phone to her. "Here, he wants to talk to you."

Sango gingerly took the cord phone and lifted the warm receiver to her ear. "Yes?" She said.

"Is this Sango?" A male voice asked over the phone.

"Yes…" Sango said quietly.

"This is Sesshomaru, the head of the Police Department. Who is this girl that my little dork of a brother is talking about?"

Sango almost dropped the phone. "Kagome? What would she have to do with? -" Sango began but was cut short by Sesshomaru.

"Wait. Kagome Higarashi?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Sango said, a little surprised that this guy knew her friends last name.

"I'll explain when Inuyasha brings you, and your other friends to our house immediately.

**-------**

"The nerve of him! I swear! And people wonder why I don't want a boyfriend!" Maybe because it's of fuckin' dick faces like that asshole Kouga!" Kagome mumbled underneath her breath as she walked down the street towards the orphanage. After a few more steps Kagome reached over and touched the shoulder that Sango had grabbed not an hour before. The blood had managed to seep through her shirt and the cut was now going to be a scar with a haunting image on her back as well in her memories.

Just because she broke the guys nose doesn't mean he has to pull out a knife and stab her in the back. Then Kagome chuckled when she remembered when she also had kicked him in the groin.

'Okay maybe I did deserve this then.' Kagome thought.

The bear Demon had come to the orphanage the night before, looking for her, for the great Naraku. And because Kagome didn't want to wake anybody up, she followed him outside to see what he had to say. But when he was supposed to give Kagome to Naraku, she went berserk and started thrashing about; resulting in him getting hit in the groin, the diaphragm and in his nose.

Kagome sighed in annoyance. 'Sometimes it's hard to be a Half Demon and part-' but a child's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome! You have a three guys waiting for you inside!" Ayumi said.

Kagome gave her a spectacle look and started up the pathway. Most of the kids that were left from being moved to another orphanage were playing outside.

Kagome walked through the front door a moment later and yelled into the house, "Mistress Keade! I'm home!" She threw off her shoes into the heap of others by the doorway.

"Kagome! Can you come into the living room, dear?" Keade's voice said two rooms over from where Kagome was standing in the hallway.

"Sure." Kagome said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome walked up to the living room to stop dead in her tracks when she saw the six faces staring at her.

The oldest make stood up and started walking towards her.

"Kagome? Hello I am Sesshomaru, Head of the Police Department. Can I ask you a few questions?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "No. I'm getting more innocent people hurt."

"But Kagome-" Keade began.

"No! You now exactly what happened last time! And I had to go and do something because these people-" Kagome pointed towards Sesshomaru- "wouldn't believe us!"

"Yes we understand that we have ignored you-" Sesshomaru tried again.

"You did more than that! You fucking laughed in my face! Now if you excuse me, I have some kids that want me to play outside with them." Kagome then bowed in respect, spun on her heel and started her way upstairs.

"Kagome-" Keade said, but was cut off.

"It's okay, we'll talk to her." Inuyasha offered.

"Yeah sure, but what about?" Miroku said.

"I'll explain outside." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

**-------**

**Okay yes I know, I'm a bitch to leave you on such a big cliff, but hey it keeps you reading right? Please review and if anybody knows, how do get into these contests with writing, like to get awards for best drama fanfic or something? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I did own Inuyasha, don't you think I would have killed off Kikyo already and Kagome and Inuyasha would be married? And I would be rubbing it in your people's faces that I did, but sadly I don't…yet…**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Kagome slammed the back screen door shut as she went out of her now called home and walked outside. She looked up to see that none of the other kids were back there.

'Perfect, just the way I like it.' Kagome thought as she smiled slightly. She walked over to what looked like a power box but when she opened it, dials that were in her gymnasium were in front of her.

Click click click click, pause, click click. After turning the dial to the level that she was on the pressed a button and the ground behind her started moving. Kagome turned around to watch.

The dirt ground slid away to pop up as a mat. The mat then had wooden blocks pop out of it like daisies after the harsh winter. After the blocks were all up, Kagome leisurely walked over to the starting one, and paned her gaze over the twenty something blocks that she was expected to go on. Kagome 4ook a deep breath and closed her eyes, folding her hands so her thumbs and index fingers stood up while her others rested against her knuckles. After a moment or so of staying in this position, Kagome sighed and walked over to the side.

"What's she-" Sango asked from inside.

"Just watch, and you'll see." Inuyasha said, completely knowing what she was going to do.

Kagome walked over to the control box and took off her loose white T-shirt to reveal a thin strapped shirt, her back's scar, from a little above the top of her gray shirt to peak out the bottom, showed to anyone who was looking out the rear house windows, which six people were.

Kagome then lifted up her arms and started to put her hair in a high ponytail. As she took the hair tie off of her wrist though, her appearance changed. The audience of six could see her skin grow tanner and grow more cuts, bruises and scars. But when she turned around five of her audience were taken back with her front.

Her shorts revealed yellow, black, and purple bruises while her low cut shirt revealed a newly made scar from what looked like from within a year, traveling across the top of her chest. And with her arms still up, her ridden up shirt also showed the widen gazed spectators to see another scar across her stomach. But what made her viewers be put into even more shock was her face. The face shape was the same but her scar was brought out more with her tan skin, and new color of eyes.

Her eyes were a warm stunning blue, almost the color of the calm sea that was just behind her. And on top of her head were a pair of dog-ears, the same shape as Inuyasha's but black.

"Didn't see that comin'." Miroku said and earned yet another hit upside the head by Sango.

Kagome walked back to the starting block, and began.

Her body was a whir of white and blue as she traveled from each block and not five seconds upon beginning she was doing a back flip off the last block to shoot a four inch knife at a bulls eye, and hit the mark.

"Holy shit…" Sango mumbled.

"I think you guys should go out now and talk to her." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm out!" Miroku said.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I have to be home in ten minutes because dinner is being served in eleven. And, are you people blind? If she can hit a bulls eye after moving that fast, imagine what she can do when she isn't dizzy?" Miroku said.

Everyone laughed but Sesshomaru, and Rin said, "Point taken."

"Wait, what time is it?" Sango asked.

"Five-thirty." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh shit! I gotta get home! I promised mom I'd baby-sit Kohaku right after school!" Sango quickly stood up and dashed out of the room, towards the front door her voice fading as she said, "My, mom's gonna kill me…"

Her friends laughed, but Rin suddenly stood up and said, "Well I gotta go too."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku left. Inuyasha waved good-bye to him.

"Bye Miroku," Rin said, "Because I have date." Rin said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked taken back, "With who?"

"You'll see soon enough." Rin said slyly, "See you around boys!" She said from the hallway and a moment later the door closing was the indication that she had left.

"Well, I need to get back to work." Sesshomaru said as he stood up from the chair, which made everyone else kneel on the floor in front of the window.

"What? Come on you can't make me ask by myself!" Inuyasha whined.

"Why? You afraid little brother?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"No, just of weapons." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru smiled wryly and patted his brother on the shoulder as he went towards the doorway. "Well Inuyasha, hope you don't piss her off."

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha said quietly, as he stood up also.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as they both were about to go out the doorway's. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and looked at his older brother. "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Inuyasha walked onto the porch and took a deep breath as he looked at the girl who was presently in the middle of jumping from block to block. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head as he walked down the wooden steps. He stared at Kagome for a couple moments, his arms crossed.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she stopped in the middle of the block field.

"Nothing, just admiring your abilities." Inuyasha answered.

"Sesshomaru sent you didn't he?" Kagome asked as she walked off the mat and over to him.

"How do you know-?" Inuyasha started to ask.

"Your brother?" Kagome finished as she sat on a lawn chair. She waved her hand over to the other one, indicating for Inuyasha to sit.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he sat down. But leaned forward so he was looking at her laid back form.

Kagome softly laughed. "This actually isn't the first time that he's tried to get me to talk."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "You?"

"Yeah why?" Kagome said as she looked at him.

"You're the one who broke my brother's arm?" Inuyasha asked impressed.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said as she sat up so she wasn't leaning back anymore, and was sitting up to look at Inuyasha over the long stretch of plastic that was served for your legs to rest upon. "I forgot I did that!" Kagome laughed slightly, closing her eyes and looking away.

Inuyasha laughed also but a child's voice stopped him from asking another question for the moment.

"Kagome!" Ryo said as he approached. "Can we maybe practice?"

"Sure. You want some help?" Kagome said turning towards the growing group of kids.

"Yes please!" A couple of the kids said together.

Kagome chuckled, "Okay, let's get started." She stood up and the kids went for the mat. But Kagome stopped when she felt a tug on the bottom of her shorts. She looked down to see a seven-year-old girl there, a blush across her face. Kagome crouched down so she could look her in the eye. "Yes?" She asked.

"Is he gonna help?" She said pointing towards Inuyasha, who looked at them when he saw the little girl point on him.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Kagome said as she pushed the little girl towards the confused Inuyasha.

The little girl gave her a scared look, but then looked at Inuyasha again and blurted out quickly, "Are you gonna help us fight?"

"Ah, well…" Inuyasha said a little scared that a girl just screamed at him.

"Please? You can fight Kagome." The little girl prompted.

"Wait I didn't say that I would-" Kagome began.

"What Kagome, afraid I might beat you?" Inuyasha taunted playfully.

Kagome gave him a playful glare back and said, "No I'm just afraid that I might embarrass you in front of these kids."

"Kagome!" Ryo interrupted again, "Where's the key?"

"What key?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back at Kagome.

She smirked and raised a key that was hanging off of a chain that was around her neck. "This key?" She asked.

"Yeah, that one! Can you maybe-" Ryo asked.

"I will open the weapon closet when one of you beat me." Kagome said as she walked over to the control box and let the blocks go back underground, so the blue mat stayed up.

Groans erupted throughout the backyard, from the younger kids until one of the high school twins spoke up.

"I'll try first!" James said.

"I gotta see this…" Inuyasha chuckled as he sat back down in his chair.

"Oh believe me, you should see some of the cheap stuff these kids try." Kagome said as she walked onto the mat. She bowed towards James and he did the same. Once they both stood back up though, James ran towards Kagome. He put all of his power into the punch, but he hit air at where Kagome was supposed to be. He looked around bewildered, then after hearing a shout for him to look up, he did, and hit the ground hard. Kagome had hit him across the face with her right foot, knocking him down and off the mat for that matter.

"Next?" Kagome asked around the crowd of kids. About ten kids tried after James but none of them succeeded and ended up defeated like James but not as beat up considering that they were kids, most of them between six and twelve, Inuyasha guessed.

But after a little bit he felt a tug on his right shoulder from his shirt. He pulled his hand down a little to peer over his flat hand at a little boy. The kid looked about seven, a skinny one, and Inuyasha noticed his aura to be of one of a fox Demon. But other than his bushy tail in the back of him, his fangs and bright green eyes, he looked harmless.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you maybe try and beat her?" He asked quietly.

Inuyasha's left eyebrow rose and so did a corner of his mouth. "Why? Aren't you the ones who want the weapons so bad?" Inuyasha asked.

The little boy peered at the older boy. "Do you really think we're gonna beat her?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Point taken kid." After a moment of watching Kagome throw a guy over her shoulder that looked twice her size but looked to only be fifteen he said, "Sure why not?" He shrugged and stood up.

"Really?" The kid's eyes bloomed open into big orbs and made Inuyasha wish that he had refused.

"What did I stutter?" Inuyasha said as he ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" the kid protested.

Kagome snapped her head over to Shippo and saw a really cute sight with Inuyasha smiling and messing with Shippo. "So why are you so smiley Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Well, since these kids are gettin' their butts handed to them I thought I'd try and get the key from ya."

Uproar of kids shouting was all the answer that Kagome and Inuyasha needed.

"All right." Kagome shrugged as she took a corner of the mat.

Inuyasha made his way over to the opposite corner. Then he started to do what Kagome had done, take off his shoes and shirt. Kagome peeked a little, the look on her face telling the surrounding kids that she was impressed with what the Half Demon looked like. A well tan toned back and chest, that looked rock solid because of the wall of muscle. Kagome raised her eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shrugged in response.

"Gotta stay fit at my house or else you get your ass whooped." Inuyasha answered as he threw his shirt over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said teasingly.

"Why else would I be like this?" Inuyasha asked trying to stick up for himself.

"To get attention from the ladies." Kagome said as she turned her back to pick up her water bottle that Shippo had gotten for her from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah and I guess you work out for the guys right?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome spit her mouth full of water onto the mat. The kids that were watching started laughing and started to yell playfully when they saw Kagome's face light up slowly like the setting sun.

"You're gonna pay for that." Kagome mumbled as she tossed her water bottle towards her feet hearing it bounce off the mat and start skidding across the dirt.

"Just stickin' up for myself." Inuyasha answered as he shrugged his shoulders, his arms rising a little from their position of being crossed across his chest.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, both smirking at each other, then Kagome flicked her gaze over to Shippo, who had run over to the sidelines, to stand next to the line that went diagonally across the mat.

Shippo nodded smiling and raised his arms. "Ladies and gentleman! Girls and Boys! Let me introduce these two fine Half Demon fighters that are on our fighting mat at the moment! On the right side is Inuyasha! The young man is a White Half Dog Demon that is going to try and get the weapon key for us kids!" The kids started yelling cheering and whistling and making as much noise as possible. Some people from the neighborhood heard the noise and started to come over to see what the uproar was about. Since the backyard only had a short fence protecting it from the curious eyes of the people who were driving or walking by. "And in the left hand corner is, our favorite, the beautiful, the one, the only, undefeated Kagome, the Black Half Dog Demon!" At this statement, Kagome shook her head making her hair fall away from her face and the crowd cheered even louder. Kagome smirked at Inuyasha at the slightly shocked face from the ever-growing crowd. "Fighters take your positions!" Shippo said, cupping his hands around his mouth to raise his voice over the crowd. The two Half Dog Demons put their feet together, raised their hands so they had a fist inside of the palm of their other hand and bowed respectfully towards each other. "Get ready!" Shippo yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. "GO!" Shippo screamed. The crowd erupted into frenzy but the two Half Demons didn't even notice.

They flew towards each other in a blur of motion. As their bodies came into focus again their feet and hands were not. Punches, scraps, cuts, kicks, and bruises were left in their wake as they continued to fight.

"Second time we get to fight, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she threw a couple punches at Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah, and let's try and let someone win this time, 'kay?" Inuyasha asked as he ducked and went for her legs. Kagome saw this coming and flipped backwards but as her stomach was exposed to Inuyasha, he kicked it sending the female Half Dog Demon flying towards the mat. Inuyasha followed after her, his hand rose. Kagome looked up to see this through a daze of queasiness but spun onto her back and kicked her feet up, making them hit into her opponents chest sending him back this time.

"Nice kick." Inuyasha commented as she got up and as he circled her.

"Thanks you too." Kagome answered. She watched him from the corner of her eyes. Then he was out of her eyesight and she felt a presence on her left. She ducked just in time to see Inuyasha's kick go over where she was and in response she kicked his supporting leg making him fall. She tucked her legs underneath her and pushed up, standing up she looked down at Inuyasha. She raised her own fist and went to punch down and just as her fist was going to make contact he moved. Her fist instead landed on the mat and produced a whole around it and underneath it. She gave Inuyasha a glare as she pulled her hand up and clenched it, making the knuckles crack into place.

She gave him another glare as she turned her head over to the side and spit. But before Inuyasha could comprehend what was going on, Kagome was gone and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

**-------**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MIX UP! I AM A TOTAL IDIOT AND PUT THE WRONG ONE UP, SO IF YOU REVEIWED DON'T WORRY I GOT IT AND IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING IT JUST IGNORE THE UNDERLINED STUFF BUT PLEASE READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! THANK YOU!**

Okay before you people yell at me for not updating in awhile and leaving you off on a cliffhanger, I just want to say that I am really sorry. My computer has been breaking down lately. I'll be on Microsoft for like ten minutes then a thing will pop up and tell me I have to close it, so all the stuff that I just wrote is lost. So I'm really sorry. And I'm also sorry that this story is like really jumpy and has like a really fast pace, so I think I'm going to revise the chapters and try and slow things down a little and yeah maybe make the chapters shorter and with more cliff hangers but just give me ideas here people, I'm only 14 here! Lol Oh! By the way I'm sailing during the week from 10 am to 3 pm and I'm visiting my dad in Washington DC from July 27- August 5 so I'll try and update ASAP. Sorry for the long A/N! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I did own Inuyasha, don't you think I would have killed off Kikyo already and Kagome and Inuyasha would be married? And I would be rubbing it in your people's faces that I did, but sadly I don't…yet…**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

This chapter is dedicated to: lady KCassandra, fullmetal inugirl 145, beyond all repair, dolphin girl 202, purepriestess345, Storm of tears, Sasukes sukura blossom 4 eva, Pailynne-a-tron, lil luckless leprechaun, Shadow Star 666, LesMiserables, haunting hanyou, Inu'sHardcoreBitchthatLovesDark, starlinga, PinKcuTie KaGomE-micael m, Tokyo Mew Mew 464, Vila Viscious, antimaleforthemoment, night elf hunter, iRiver, white tiger-isabella, inuyashaswife12, ImmortalSoull, likitopia, Katara11, LittleStar, rubberband11, Shadow The Inu Youkai, and Inuyashaluvr16 for reviewing and sticking with me for this long. Sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong and if I forgot you please tell me. Enjoy the chapter!

**-------**

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder before he thought about not and got a fist in the face as a result. He flew backwards but landed in a crouched position, his hand in front of him. He brought his free left hand up to his nose to pull it back droplets of blood falling off of his finger tips to land in another small puddle of blood. Inuyasha looked at it questionably to see that it looked like someone had spit it out.

'Kagome must have spit this out, I thought it was a little too dark.' Inuyasha thought. But before he could ask Kagome a question he heard footsteps, and they were coming very fast. He looked up to just nearly dodge a drop kick that was meant for his head from Kagome.

"Jeez! Not goin' easy on me are ya Kagome?" Inuyasha taunted slightly as he jumped away from her again.

Kagome smiled slightly at her ever-dodging opponent. "Getting a little cocky aren't we Inuyasha? Especially considering that you haven't even hit me that hard."

'Oh I plan to change that.' Inuyasha thought as he smiled at her. Kagome looked at him and blinked in surprise that he was smiling.

'What's he up to?' Kagome thought, but was cut short when she couldn't see anything. 'Where is he?' Then she felt a kick on her back and then felt the mat on her face as she skid across it, to fall off of it.

The crowd stopped for a moment to then cheer when they saw that Inuyasha was winning. Inuyasha looked around confused, but brought his attention back over to his opponent, whom was now attempting to stand up. He jogged over and extended his hand to her to let her get up.

Kagome looked up at him, and shook her head. "Inuyasha you need to learn about our type of fighting." She took his hand and swung him around, then flew him onto the floor. She crouched down to look into his face. "It's not over until someone is either about to die, is completely off the mats, or gives up."

"Great, more fighting time then." Inuyasha smirked to her. He grabbed her left leg with his arms as he turned her onto her back making himself on top of her from his old position of being on his back.

Kagome looked up at him, but didn't see him. She saw a face that she hoped to never see again.

**-------**

"_Get off of me!" Kagome screamed._

_The male body above her laughed in enjoyment. Seeing her fighting him off just made him more excited. "That's it my dear, keep fighting me. I'll just remember what you do to me and I'll do it to you. Once your in the strap."_

_Kagome's eyes became bigger but she kept resisting the man above her. "You'll never get it!"_

"_And why's that?" Naraku asked, his grip getting tighter on her trapped wrists above her head. His right hand stopping their trail from her hip to stop on the side of her stomach._

"_Because of those scars that you gave me, dumb ass! I now have to find four things to get the scars off before it will be complete then I can get rid of it!" Kagome screamed into his face._

_Naraku's face turned almost purple in rage. His grip went even tighter around her wrists, making one pop and his other hand cut into the vulnerable flesh of her side. Kagome's eyes shut in pain, but no sound cane from her mouth. "Let's see if this makes you scream you bitch." Naraku hissed. He dragged his hand across her stomach, making three long scratches from his middle, index and pinky fingers. Kagome whimpered a little but didn't scream like her capturer wanted her do._

_Naraku threw her across the room, to make her thud against the wall, and leave her in a ball on the floor and slammed her cell's door._

**-------**

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed. She flipped the two over, making her on top and grabbed Inuyasha's throat, her claws becoming longer, her eyes became neon pink and her fangs grew. Inuyasha looked up at her startled. Kagome glared at him, her left hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving, her right hand around throat, while her knees effectively pinned his hands on his sides.

"Kagome! Stop!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome's eyes went back to normal and she gasped. "Inuyasha! "I'm so sor-" She began but then her eyes grew wide and she turned to her side. She started coughing, and her hands that were covering her mouth started to overflow with blood.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you okay?" He put his left hand on her right shoulder and felt her flinch.

"Yeah I'm fine. Here, give this to Shippo, I have to use the bathroom." She shoved the shed key into his hands and fled.

Inuyasha's gaze followed her retreating form, but a bunch of hyper kids made him open the shed and deal with the hurt half demon in a moment.

But above the house stood a lone figure. He smiled in an eerie way and said to himself, "I think that Inuyasha boy will come in handy soon…" His voice was carried away with the wind and so was he as he jumped off into the retreating sun.

**-------**

**I am so sorry that this is so short but I'm going on vacation to visit my dad in Washington D.C. and we're also going to North Carolina to visit my family there. I'm leaving on the 27th and coming back on August 5th so yeah I'm going to be gone for ten days. I'm going to write in notebooks so I can just copy on the computer and update ASAP. I'm going to try and update before I leave but if I don't I'll make the next chapter long I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them.**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Tap-tap. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned towards the wooden door that he was standing in front of and had just knocked on. His sensitive dog-ears heard someone quickly jump back from the door and then stand.

"H-H-Hold on…" he heard someone mumble from inside. After a couple moments of loud moving and a couple curses he heard, "Come in."

He slowly turned the cold metal doorknob and heard the metal also slowly make its way across the door latch. When it let go of the doorframe it popped opened into the room, and the smell of blood came out with it. Inuyasha let the door open faster and let his head in, but after a moment forgot about the faint scent of blood and let himself in, to lean against the closed door, his arms crossed, and watch the scene in front of him.

'Miroku, hell even Koga, would love to see this…' Inuyasha thought as he watched the moving girl going around the room. Kagome was putting things away, making beds, doing something and hadn't looked at her guest yet. But that wasn't what had caught Inuyasha's attention.

Her attire did. She was wearing the same outfit that she did before, the shorts and thin-strapped shirt hugged her body very well. Her shorts outlined her bottom as if they were a second skin. Her shirt the same way and also cut down a little low so he could see the very top of her chest. It was when she walked in front of him did he then saw the blood on her shirt. He reached out his right hand and brought her to stand in front off him.

"What the- Inuyasha? What are you-?" Kagome asked.

"What's with your shirt?" Inuyasha asked bearing his eyes into hers.

"You can't be in-" Kagome tried again.

"Keade let me up here, I can be here now answer the question." Inuyasha said a little curtly.

"I got it fighting." Kagome said sticking up her chin. 'Well that's partly the truth…' she thought.

"With who?" Inuyasha asked.

"With the kids." Kagome said.

"No you didn't, if you were I would have smelled it and this is fresh, a good maybe two minutes." Inuyasha said. He put his left hand on her right shoulder and moved his right hand from her bicep to her shoulder. "Kagome what is going-?" Inuyasha tried.

"Nothing that you need to get into." Kagome said quietly as she closed her eyes and turned her to look to the right of him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said hooking his finger under her chin to make her look at him, "I just want to help."

"Well maybe you shouldn't Inuyasha." Kagome said with attitude.

"Why?" He asked simply.

'Because I don't want you or the people you care about to get hurt.' Kagome answered in her head.

"Because I don't want you to. If I need help with my problem don't you think I would have gotten it already?" Kagome said quickly and bore into his eyes anger pouring out of them.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he dropped his hands off of her.

"What do you mean 'fine?'" Kagome asked confused.

"I won't bother you anymore," Inuyasha said as he opened the door and started to walk out but then turned towards her, "but you know Kagome, sometimes the best thing to do is to talk to someone. Believe me I know a little too well."

"No Inuyasha, I can't, you wouldn't understand." Kagome said. She turned away from him and crossed her hands over her stomach.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said before he closed her door and started to walk out of the house.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Aw, how cute, that your boyfriend?" a male voice said from her window. Kagome quickly brought her head from its lowered position to glare at the man.

"No and you know it asshole." She said rudely.

"Yes because we both know what would happen if he was. And I know that he wasn't a friend of yours right?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't control my life!" Kagome nearly screamed. But almost screamed also when the heavy man pounced onto her but covered her mouth to prevent her from making a sound.

"Oh on the contrary, my dear, I already do. Now you know what you have to do for me…" He whispered into her ear.

Kagome swallowed the bile that had almost come up when his hand other hand traced her hip and when she felt his exhaled air upon her neck. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Good girl." He smirked as he jumped off of her and out her window.

Kagome tucked her hands underneath her and stood up. She walked over to the ladder and climbed up on to the third bed, her bed and climbed under the covers. Not caring about the blood that was now added to the other piles and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her head to fall asleep.

**-------**

Chairs scrapped the shimmering floor, feet scoffed across the room to walk out the door out into the hallway, voices carried with the people but one kept to herself and had been for two weeks.

"Inuyasha? What exactly happened there?" Was what Inuyasha's friends and been asking him since the day after that he stayed a little later at the orphanage.

But the thing is, he didn't know exactly what had happened.

He had stayed waiting for Kagome to come downstairs. He actually had been nice and helped Mistress Keade with the kids but there wasn't that many to watch, actually only about five or six. The kids told him that once every month a bunch of kids are taken to other orphanages to maybe get adopted there and more come to this one. Different but hey if it got these poor kids adopted, Inuyasha didn't abject with what they were doing.

But what made the night a little weird was when he heard a lot of bangs from upstairs and when he went up to investigate he found Kagome. And blood on her.

Was it Kagome making those noises? But she couldn't have made them herself, but also Inuyasha hadn't smelled or felt another presence when he went up there.

'You were too busy checking out the beauty in front of you…' Inuyasha's conscience taunted at him.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Yeah I was and I still am.' He thought as he followed the lone figure of the one that he was still having turmoil over. She was walking out into the schoolyard and into the tree that she always went up into during lunch. He sighed again and ran his hand through his silver tresses, careful not to rub his claws over his ears.

"Just go talk to her already." A voice said behind him.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Sango her arms crossed and Miroku and Koga behind her their faces equally grim. He turned fully towards them and said, "Why? She won't talk to me."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but," Sango said with regret in her voice, "corner her. Press her into a corner to make her talk."

Inuyasha looked up into the tree, a shadow of a person on a branch. He shrugged and said, "All right but if I get yelled at I'm telling her it was your idea." He leapt off of the ground before Sango could say anything and landed on the branch that was Kagome was sitting on.

She looked up at him from behind her sketchpad and gave him a glare before she looked back down onto her page and said forcefully, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." Inuyasha said with an edge. H scooted closer to her and pulled the paper pad out of her hands and thrusted it into her bag, that she had dangling from another tree branch.

"Hey! What do you-?" Kagome began but was cut off by Inuyasha's next action.

He took her arms and put them underneath his next to her head. He had his feet underneath him in a crouched position but was leaning over her raised knees. Kagome's eyes got big. Her brown orbs bore into his gold ones scared for a moment then it went away and pure anger was replaced with it.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked icily.

"Me? Hello! You're the one who's leaning over me right now!" Kagome yelled.

"You know I'd keep your voice down unless you want someone to see us this way." Inuyasha advised.

Kagome's face burned a slight pink but the glare in her eyes never died.

"Now before you scream and yell at me about being a bit forward but I've been trying to get your attention for the past two weeks woman! How the hell can you ignore not just me but Miroku, Koga, Rin and Sango?" Inuyasha said as he looked into her face.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Kagome said as she looked away from him.

"Look, unless you forgot, I'm a Half Demon too. So if anyone could under-" Inuyasha began.

"No! You wouldn't understand! None of you would! You don't know what the hell pain is!" She said as she ripped at her arms but only proceeded in making her wrists bleed.

"Then explain it to me, damn it!" Inuyasha said edgily.

"I can't! Without someone innocent getting hurt!" Kagome said.

"Who? Who's going to get hurt and who's going to hurt them, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a little softer but still held the demand for her to tell him.

"I-He…" Kagome tried but then sighed in defeat. "I can't Inuyasha. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She looked down at her legs that were now on either side of the tree branch, and how they got that way she couldn't remember.

"Kagome, the only one that's getting hurt right now is yourself!" Inuyasha said as he let go of her hands and gripped her shoulders. He shook her a little to make her look at him. "You're not letting anyone in, to let them help but yet you want to help people?"

Kagome shook a little in anger then snapped her eyes open and said, "Inuyasha at least you have a family, friends, a home, hell even a future! Want to know what I have? Nothing! The orphan kids will forget me as soon as they leave, my parents left me in a ditch in the middle of a flood! I'm a nobody Inuyasha! Why do care if I'm hurt, if I'm sad or mad? Why?"

"Because Kagome, you weren't always like this. I know you weren't. You were probably a real handful with all your energy but you had a kind heart. Am I right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but because of that kind heart I got into this." Kagome said sadly.

"What did you get into?" Inuyasha asked.

"This fucking mess." Kagome answered.

"Kagome! Just tell me!" Inuyasha asked as he pushed her against the tree and pressed closer to her.

"No! You wouldn't-" Kagome started but then stopped and covered her mouth as she started coughing. Inuyasha leaned back a little to give her some air but peered closer when he saw that blood was coming out from between her fingers. He took her hand away from her mouth while she was still coughing and saw that blood was coming out of her mouth.

"No…don't…" Kagome said weakly as she coughed still.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said sympathetically.

"I don't need sympathy." Kagome ground out through bared teeth as she wiped her hand across her mouth and gave him a glare but started coughing again a moment later.

"Kagome please just tell me what's going on." Inuyasha said as he laid a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

"Fine! If you must know! I am spitting up blood because the fucking Shikon Jewel is inside me and because it's in me priestess blood is in me and we all know that priestesses and monks purify demons so the priestess blood is slowly purifying my demon blood which is slowly killing me." Kagome said angrily.

"Why not take the Jewel out?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because each scar on me is something that I have to get in order for the Jewel to complete and for it to come out of me for good." Kagome said.

"How many do you have and who gave them to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have five and Na-" Kagome said but stopped short. "Oh shit…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"He's gonna kill me! Let me go! Please-" Kagome said as she struggled against Inuyasha's hold on her shoulders.

"No! Wait who?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is! Please just let me-" Kagome said but was stopped by something covering her lips. When she opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha's face was close to hers she realized that he was kissing her.

"No! Get off! Please!" Kagome said as she pushed against his shoulders. But Inuyasha responded by pulling her closer to his chest and snaking his arms around her waist. Kagome fought against him for a moment longer than stopped when she felt his tongue across her lips. She gasped which allowed his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the pleasure that coursed through her. But when she did close her eyes it only triple folded the feeling of this moment. His muscled chest against her breasts, his left leg bent between hers, his knee against the inside of her right thigh her arms now winding their way around his neck.

Kagome timidly brushed his tongue with her own and made Inuyasha groan. He brought her closer to him still and turned his head to get a different angle. But when the call of air made him pull away from her sweet lips and opened his eyes to look into her now clear half opened blue ones. She smiled and he returned it.

"Wow, didn't think that my first kiss would be with you." Kagome said breathlessly.

"That was your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kagome said, as she looked away, a blush creeping up her face. Inuyasha hooked his right index finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"It was pretty good." Inuyasha said with a smirk when the pink on her face turned red. He bent forward and kissed her left cheek then traveled down her neck and sampled a little taste of her skin.

Kagome gasped and turned her head away from him, making her neck expose more to him. As he traveled up her neck to her cheek again, Kagome heard a voice that she hoped to never hear again.

'Kagome…you know what's going to happen…' He smirked in her head.

Kagome's eyes flew open. 'No…' She thought.

'Oh yes…I warned you, but now you just have to learn…' then Naraku's voice faded out of her head.

It was then that Inuyasha had made his way back to her lips and started kissing them again. Against what her mind was telling her to do, which was to keep kissing him she pulled away. "Inuyasha please stop."

"Kagome what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome was pale and a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead.

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome began but was interrupted by a loud bang. The two Half Demons looked over to the making of the noise to see a cloud of smoke starting to raise from a home a couple streets away.

"Kagome isn't that where the-" Inuyasha began.

"Oh my God! He didn't! Not the orphanage!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the tree and started running towards the smoke, ignoring the stares from people about her Half Demon form.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called as he ran after her.

He followed her down two streets but what he saw at the orphanage made him stop in his tracks.

Two fire trucks were there, and trying to stop it from spreading but were having no luck. But what made him move again was the fact that Kagome wasn't slowing down and looked like she was going in the already half burnt house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as she leapt into the house, the crash of glass and the roar of fire was his only answer.

**-------**

**I know the Kagome and Inuyasha fluff was a little sudden but I thought a little nice part would be nice before the next grim chapters. (Hint hint) I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner but when I got back from D.C. I found out that one of suitcases didn't come. So the next morning it came but we couldn't get it until Tuesday then I didn't feel like writing. So I'm really sorry I admit I was lazy after Tuesday so I promise to make the next chapter long, which it will have to be with all the action in it, and for all you people who read the Author Notes of mine please put in your review that you read it and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Yeah! So please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them.**

"Words"- talking

'Words'- thoughts

**-------**

Kagome ignored Inuyasha as the flames leapt up to greet her. They seem to have known that she had just come in and were trying to let her join in with the rest of the orphans.

'Sorry, not this time.' Kagome thought with a smirk.

"Shippo! Ryo! Can any of you hear me?" Kagome screamed into the ever-growing flames.

"Kagome? Kagome! Where are you?" A young boys voice said, which Kagome recognized to be Ryo's.

"I'm scared!" Another voice said, who was defiantly Ayumi, the younger one.

"Don't worry I'm coming! Just keep on talking, I can find you faster then." Kagome answered as she tried to go around the flames and go towards the voices.

"Please hurry, Shippo looks like he's hurt." A female child's voice said.

"Okay, can you tell me what it looks like?" Kagome asked, trying to make them talk more to indicate where they were and to maybe calm down a little.

"It looks like a beam or something heavy fell on it but I can't tell because it's bleeding too much." An older female voice said.

"Kazumi?" Kagome asked, as she nearly stopped in shock but kept going since she was close. She walked through an almost falling down door, but as she went through the wood finally decided to collapse. Kagome looked up as she heard the crack indicating that she was about to be a Half Demon cooked rare, but jumped out of the way and managed to go through a wall in the process to meet face to face with Kyo.

"Ah!" He screamed, he jumped back and jumped forwards again when he felt fire against his back. "Kagome!" he yelled when he realized who it was, "Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack?"

"Yes, is it showing?" Kagome asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Can we finish this later? Shippo needs some medical help and fast." Kazumi said from Kagome's left. Kagome followed the voice and through the haze and flames to see Kazumi holding someone or something and Ayumi next to her gripping her shirt and squealing every time something fell around them, which was getting to be a lot more often.

Kagome went from a lighthearted mood to a sober one in a flash of an instant. She stood up from her crouching position to walk over the couple of yards to the other orphans. She bent down next to the young teenager to see a bloody fur ball named Shippo. She took Shippo from Kazumi to bring him to her lap. She heard him moan in pain and saw him try and hold back tears by biting his lip, which bled only more. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look and inspected his side. A gash was visible from his two-layered shirt to her. Splinters could be seen also but Kagome didn't want to look anymore or she wasn't going to have the heart to move him without worrying of hurting him.

"Al l right, come on guys let's go." Kagome said as she stood back up, Shippo now in her arms, who was now hugging her neck for dear life.

"But how can we? All the doors are covered in flames and the windows are too far away." Ryo said logically.

Ayumi and Kazumi looked at Kagome in hope that she had a plan, which she did.

"Well I guess we'll just have to make our own exit then huh?" Kagome asked. She put Shippo in Kazumi's arms again and turned towards the wall. She raised her right arm and punched it through the wall. A loud smack of the fiery wall hitting the ground and a rush of cold air swirled and spiraled to them.

Kagome turned towards the four shocked kids and indicated for them to move when they did she ran after them for she heard the wall start to fall more.

And it did.

Kagome looked up to see the side of the house starting to collapse. Kagome looked up at the kids and saw that Ryo and Ayumi weren't going to make it. She dove and grabbed the two younger children by their waists and brought them to her chest and started to roll. She heard Kazumi do the same as the house fell upon their last spot. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that the wall had fallen in but the house was still standing and was still burning, now more than ever that it had more oxygen to fuel it.

"Stay here." Kagome ordered as she gave the kids a glare and turned towards the house once again.

"I can't let you in there." A fireman said as he put his arm out.

"You have to, more kids are-" Kagome started.

"Look, a silver haired kid already went in there, we don't need another person in there along with our men!" He said.

"Wait, Inuyasha went in there?" Kagome asked. "Why the hell-?"

But a loud crack of wood hitting the ground hit Kagome's attuned ears and made her jump. She looked at the house to see that more had fallen down and wasn't going to stop anytime soon, with or without her friends in there. Without thinking, Kagome launched towards the house once again, but a hand on her arm made her stop once more. She looked back annoyed at who ever was trying to make her stop. The fireman glared back.

"I can't let you-" he said again.

"Well I don't care!" Kagome said as she swiped at him, her claws visible since her concealer spell was broken at school thanks to Inuyasha. Her claws just barely missed his retreating hand. But he didn't have time to grab for her again for she was already half way to the house.

He went to go after her nut a tug on his pant leg made him look down at his left leg. A little girl looked up at him.

"Don't try to go after her, she'll come out okay. I know she will." She said.

"I hope you're right kid." He said as he shook his head and looked at the burning house again. "I really hope you're right."

**-------**

Kagome ran up to the last remains of her home. She jumped when she reached the porch and dove through the front window. Glass shattered around her and followed with her as fresh air swirled around her making the fire grow even larger. Kagome stood up quickly and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. The rest of a couch and the vestiges of a glass table were the only furniture that she could make out through the haze and ever-rising flames.

Kagome went through the doorway and was met by the stairs. She stood on the landing and looked up the stairs to try and see her friends. When she didn't see anyone she looked around starting to panic. She did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and was met by another wall of flames. Kagome looked to her left, than to her right. No one came into her view.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called into the orange, yellow and red heat demons. She strained her ears to try and hear him, or any indication that he was okay.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha's voice said from upstairs.

Kagome turned back around, relief flooding through her that he was okay, but then it sobered when she remembered why this house was burning.

'Because I let my emotions control my actions…' Kagome thought as she bounded up the stairs, usually skipping three at a time to finally make it up the forty-six wooden steps to be upstairs.

"Inuyasha? Did you find anyone else?" Kagome said into the fire.

"Yeah but they won't come out, I don't think that they recognize me." Inuyasha said from Kagome's right. Kagome followed his voice but still couldn't see him.

"Inuyasha, where are-?" Kagome began but was interrupted by another crack of wood and the shifting of the floor that she was standing on. "Oh come on!" Kagome said. She jumped off of the wood as gravity started to take its toll and let it fall. Kagome landed in front of a doorway and a terrified scream made her jump.

Kagome squinted into the heat and saw two figures. Without a second thought she jumped through the wall of flames at the doorway. When she stood back up a very relieved Inuyasha and a very scared Masaru met her.

"Kagome!" Masaru shouted as he launched himself at the female half demon. Kagome hugged the child back and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Oh sure, so you launch yourself at her, but you play dumb with me." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Come on Inuyasha, give him a break," Kagome said nicely, "we're in the middle of a burning house and you want him to just launch himself at the guy who made his older sister bleed?" She gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, that pretty much sum's it up." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes than looked down at the trembling boy again. She picked him up than said, "Do you mind if older brother Inuyasha carries you?"

"N-N-No…" Masaru mumbled, tears running down his face.

Kagome handed the young half demon over to the silver haired one. But before she could pull away a hand on her wrist made her look at Inuyasha.

"'Older brother Inuyasha'?" He asked.

"I'll explain when we get out of here." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome started for the doorway. Masaru whimpered and clutched Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha rubbed the younger one's back as he jumped through the doorway, fire licking at his clothes but didn't catch anything aflame.

The three made it down the stairs but the front door was another wall of flames.

"Let's try the side door." Kagome said as he grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, leading him with her, but released to quickly when she had to jump through another cluster of flames. Inuyasha followed her and saw that the side door was okay. Kagome went to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She put her weight against it but it still didn't move.

Before she went against the wood again, Inuyasha said, "Let me try."

Kagome nodded and took Masaru. Inuyasha walked up to the door and kicked it. It dented a little. He kicked it twice more and it finally released. Inuyasha turned towards the two orphans again and tilted his head outside, "Come on." He said.

Kagome nodded once again and started for him. But as her left foot took a step it went through the wood. Her body launched forward, but Masaru was dropped and fell out of the door at Inuyasha's feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he stepped towards her but a crack made him stop. He looked up to see the house falling. Without thinking, he grabbed Masaru and jumped into the yard. He looked behind him to see that Kagome wasn't behind him.

"No! Sister!" Masaru shouted at the still burning house.

**-------**

**I know that it's short and it's a cliffy but at least I updated okay? I wasn't going to update it until next week so be glad that you're getting this! Sorry I'm sort of in a depressed mood. The guy that I have a crush on, I don't know if he likes me that way, so do any of you have any advice for me? And if you do give me some or at lest tell me that you read this, I'll give you another preview for the next chapter…please review and PLEASE help me out! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha but I do own Kazumi, Masaru, Ryo, and Kyo. Oh yeah and the plot! Can't forget about that! Loll.

**-------**

'Why? Why does it always go this way? I try to be quiet and be the person that no one cares about but I always get into crap where I just draw more attention to myself. Then he finds out and people get hurt. Every. Single. Time. This. Has, happened. But this time has been a little different. I actually found someone who could help me. Someone who has seen the real me and didn't flinch away for being a half demon. But then again I didn't with him either.'

Kagome sighed to herself and opened her eyes, which she regretted after doing. Fire was right in front of her face and was pretty damn close to her face for comfort. She brought her head back but was introduced to even more heat and she just gave up on trying lying down and tried to sit up. As she tucked her hands underneath her though, a hot knife of pain ripped through her side. She clenched her teeth and put more force into her self to sit up but something else had another idea for her and wouldn't move. She sighed again, but this time in annoyance. She quickly turned her head to see that a beam was sprawled over her side turned body. Kagome attempted to move her side over so she could lay on her back, but the sound of ripping flesh, the scent of fresh blood, and the pain the consumed her whole body made her stop for a minute. She took a couple deep breathes than pulled her side back.

She looked at her side and saw that a good six inches of her skin was missing. And that her leg was also stuck.

Kagome looked down at her hands, then closed her eyes and sighed.

'This is never easy is it…?' She asked herself than began to work on her foot.

But another familiar sound of cracking wood made her look up. Kagome's eyes got big in surprise and a little yelp came out of her as more wood hit her bleeding and bruising body. But she couldn't feel the new ones that added to her collection for she was in the realm of unconsciousness.

**-------**

Masaru jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and went towards the fire once again.

"No! Masaru! Come back!" Inuyasha said with concern in his voice. But his plea was fallen on deaf ears for Masaru was already at the house and started digging through it. Inuyasha stopped, memorized at what this little child was doing. He sighed in total exhaustion and his face with his right hand while his left hand went to his hip. He closed his eyes for a moment as he rubbed his eyes then he opened them again when his hand was over his mouth. Then he slowly made his way to the frantic boy.

He bent down next to him and opened his mouth to say something but Masaru beat him to it.

"Hurry! We have to find her! She's probably hurt, or dying or bleeding really bad or…or…" Masaru's sentence got quieter and quieter but his tears came down faster and faster. He looked up at Inuyasha for support.

Inuyasha sighed again and laid a hand on the little child's shoulder and said, "Look kid, we should let the police handle this. It's their job and-" But he was cut off by a voice.

"So that's it?" Inuyasha turned around to see a young teenager with her arms crossed and two younger boys with the same pose, their faces just as stern. "We're just supposed to give up? Let the authorities find her?" She glared at him. "Well?"

"Look I don't mean-" Inuyasha started trying to stick up for himself.

"You're her friend! She would want us to find her! Not some guy in a badge that will send her right to the hospital before we can even see her!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha blinked at her totally confused. "Look, I don't know how you know me but-" then he stopped. Same posture, same hard look in the eye, this girl could have passed as Kagome's sister. "Are you Kazumi?"

"Yes, and you're Inuyasha, who Kagome won't stop talking about." She said.

"She what?" Inuyasha asked totally surprised.

"Not a topic for right now. First we have to find Kagome." Kazumi said as she walked by him and started to dig the two younger boys following her and Masaru also joining in.

"I still say that the people whose job this is should do-" Inuyasha tried again.

Kazumi looked up at him with hurt eyes. "But she would go looking for any of us if this happened to us, she wouldn't stop even if she was about to die of starvation or if she was about to be sued by the police department; she would try her hardest to make sure we were okay and she was the person to confirm it. So why can't we do it for her for once in her life, to let her feel loved for at least once?" The three boys looked up at him with the same eyes.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "All right you little rascals, move over." He rolled up his sleeves and bent down with the kids. He shot a smirk over to them as he started to dig. He got four smiles back and their search began.

Most of the wood was too hot for most kids to pick up but Inuyasha soon realized that the kids either weren't affected by the heat like him or just didn't care, like him also.

Watching these kids with such grim and determined faces made Inuyasha either want to beat some sense into them or do what he was doing at the moment, help them out. And because they wouldn't move, the fire fighters and police officers, even they asked them plenty of times over the past couple of hours, they stopped when they saw that they weren't going to give up until Kagome was safe and they could see for their own eyes.

Inuyasha leaned into their hole that they made and looked around. He leaned back onto his hunches and looked around the four kids.

"Okay I'm going to go in, there's a little path and I can smell her." Inuyasha said.

"I'm coming too." Kazumi said.

"No." Inuyasha said sternly, and then he added nicer, "I need you to watch these three and to call for help if I find her okay?"

Kazumi looked at the three boys. She ruffled up their hair and a small smile graced her lips. "All right, but if you don't yell back in five minutes I'm coming in after you." She looked right into his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head and jumped in.

Darkness welcomed him in a wide circle outside of the light beam from the flash light that Kazumi had shined down onto him. He looked up to her and she tossed it down, another beam of light coming from Masaru.

He nodded to them and started his way slowly down the beams of wood and sometimes moved piled of wood and Gods knows what else to let his body be able to squeeze through. His teeth clenched the flashlight in his mouth while he made his way down, then he took it out looked around, found a way down and the process followed this way for a couple minutes before he heard a female voice yell into the wood.

"You still alive in there?" Kazumi yelled.

Inuyasha smirked and shouted back, "Yes but if you yell again the wood will probably fall on me!"

"Inuyasha?" A faint female voice said.

Inuyasha snapped his head to his left. "Kagome?" He shined the light in the direction of her voice. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, under some wood…but I see some light coming from my right." She rasped back. Then a fit of coughs erupted, short, loud coughs that made Inuyasha cringe in pain himself.

"Is it moving right now?" He asked as he moved the flash light back and forth from the right to the left then vise versa then repeated it.

"Yeah and it's shining in my eyes when it's going down…" She said in pain.

"Okay well I'll be there in a second okay?" Inuyasha said as he ducked under a piece of wood.

"Yeah…okay…" Kagome said.

"Hey! Kagome don't you fall asleep on me!" Inuyasha said a little louder.

"I can't help it…I'm so tired…" Kagome said.

"Well I'm almost to you so stay awake until you're out of here okay?" Inuyasha said his voice close.

"Okay and Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you take another step you're going to step on me." Kagome said from beneath him.

Inuyasha looked down, a beam blocking his view. He crouched down and was met by a faintly smiling Kagome. Blood was running down her temple onto the ground from a gash next to her right eyebrow, while her right cheek had a burn mark on it. The scent of blood erupted into his nose as he came level with her. "Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Other than not being able to feel my left leg I think I'm okay." Kagome said.

"All right hold on." Inuyasha said as he stood up again. "Thank Gods this is big enough for me to stand up." He put the flashlight next to Kagome's right hand. "Can you point that up for me so I can see?" Kagome pointed it up for him. "Thanks, here we go."

He put his hands underneath the wood and lifted it up. The other piece of lumber that was across her leg lifted also.

"Can you scoot out now?" Inuyasha said, strain in his voice.

"Yeah just keep it like that for just a second longer." Kagome said. She started to crawl underneath the wood and made it out next to Inuyasha. She brought her legs into her as he dropped the wood lightly to make sure that more wood wouldn't come down.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put a knee down and put his weight down onto it.

"Yeah just a little sore, you can look at it all when we get out of here okay?" Kagome said, her eyelids fluttering trying to stay awake.

"All right." Inuyasha said a little reluctant.

He turned around, and Kagome followed. A couple minutes past, both the half demons in a hushed silence trying to make their way through the maze of the left over of the house. But just when they were about to go through the pass to get to the hole that Inuyasha and the kids made, Kagome gasped and a rush of dust was left in her wake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned around quickly to look through the hole that she had fallen into.

A moan was all he heard.

"Are you okay?" He asked the ray of the flash light on her. She was clutching her right leg while her left ankle was twisted in an awkward angle.

"Define okay…" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Not in pain." Inuyasha said simply.

"Guess I fail then." Kagome said curtly.

"Look just stay here I'm going to get you some rope okay?" Inuyasha said.

"No! Please don't leave…" Kagome said quickly as her head shot up to make contact with his eyes. Blue bore into hazel.

"Inuyasha?" Kazumi's voice filled the remains of the orphanage.

"Kazumi! I need you to get me some rope and bring it in here okay?" Inuyasha said his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

"Okay…why?" Kazumi asked confused.

"You'll see when you get down here." Inuyasha answered.

"All right." Kazumi said.

"Why can't you jump down?" Kagome asked confused.

"I might land on something myself and then either way we'd need Kazumi's help, huh?" He answered with a smirk.

"Point taken…" Kagome said, her face turning faintly pink in embarrassment.

She looked down at her legs, her left ankle had been giving her trouble since Inuyasha took the piece of wood off of her but she refused to look at it same with her right leg but now she was forced to, since she couldn't feel anything but pain form both her limbs. Her right leg was bleeding from her thigh somewhere while her left ankle was all was hurting on her left side. But now because stupid Mister Gravity had to just make her fall, she now had a nail or something that was really sharp and really painful in her right calf at the moment.

But as she went to lift up to make her legs more comfortable, the hot sharp pain went up her side again. She looked down at it to see that blood was now also running down her side.

"Oh this is just great…" She mumbled.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked.

"That I'm-" Kagome began.

"Okay, now where are you two?" Kazumi asked her voice now in the ruins of the orphanage.

"Over here, a little to your right I believe." Inuyasha said as he looked behind his lying down body.

"I see you. Where's Kagome?" Kazumi asked as she came up to stand at Inuyasha's feet.

"In here." Kagome said.

Kazumi crawled over to lie next to Inuyasha and look through the hole with him. "Oh…how'd you manage to end up in there?" she asked.

"Gravity decided he didn't want to be my friend and let me fall in here." Kagome said sarcastically.

"That sure was a great deed he did for you." Inuyasha said with sarcasm in his voice and mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah and you two would be great friends also if you'd let me out of here!" Kagome said losing her patience.

"All right I guess…" Kazumi said with a sigh, but she brought her eyes back to Kagome's a playful smile across her face. She started to lower the rope down. Kagome crawled over and clutched it with both hands.

The two teenagers up above her griped the ropes themselves and started to crawl back towards the entrance which they came through, pulling Kagome with them.

After a couple feet of moving back, Kagome was pulling herself out of the hole that she had fallen into herself. Inuyasha let go of the rope and extended his hand towards her. She gripped it and let him help her up. She brought her eyes up to his when she was level with him.

"Thanks…" She said breathlessly.

"No problem." He answered.

"Let's go. Ryo, Kyo, Masaru and Shippo are waiting to see you Kagome." Kazumi said.

Kagome brought her gaze over to the younger girl and nodded. They went towards the light that was spilling out from the hole from the many flash lights that were shining down it to try and make sure that the three half demons were okay.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed when she came into his field of view.

She slightly smiled up at him.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"For what?" She asked dumbly. But she got her answer when he gripped her around the waist and jumped, Kazumi following suit after him.

Kagome gripped at Inuyasha's shoulders as they soared into the air then sailed back onto the ground, away from the wood and such from the house. When Kagome's feet met the ground, her knees buckled underneath her and her weight was put on Inuyasha.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yeah…just…a…little...light…headed…" Kagome said but her eyes fluttered shut anyways and her head rolled back.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Someone bring the stretcher over!" A voice said behind him.

Inuyasha lowered Kagome onto the ground, her body limb from her faint. He put his index and middle finger against her throat to try and feel any sign of a heart beat. He sighed in relief when a light thump went against his fingers.

"Can you put her on this?" A voice said above Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up to see a stretcher and a couple doctors looking down at him. He nodded, not trusting his voice, and lifted Kagome up. She moaned slightly as he lowered her onto the soft mattress.

The two women started to fret over her, checking her heart rate, her pupils, her mouth, her cuts. But when they were about to lift the bed into the ambulance, Kagome started to fight.

"No! There is no fucking way I'm going to a damn hospital!" She screamed as she fought against their hands.

"But, miss, you're hurt and you need medical-" One woman said.

"I don't care!" Kagome slapped their hands away then kicked one and as she fell Kagome pushed her legs and flipped into the air. She landed then flinched and went onto her rump. "I'm not going back there just so he can find me again!" She screamed, her eyes fluttering again, but she fought against her fatigue, and glared at the two women.

"But-" The other one began, since the other was knocked out cold from Kagome kicking her into the metal door of the ambulance, but Kagome falling forward made her gasp and start forward. Inuyasha knelt down and caught the Kagome around her shoulders and brought her back into his lap. He put her arms in her lap then he put his right arm under her neck while his left went under her legs.

He looked up at the remaining people that had stayed there with him and the five orphans left for the five hours they looked for Kagome.

"I'll take her to my house. We have a private doctor there. You guys can come too just follow me okay?" Inuyasha said indicating to Kazumi and the four boys. Kazumi nodded, as did the boys. Inuyasha turned to his left and started running towards his home, the other orphans not far behind.

**-------**

**Okay seriously I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I got a new laptop and I had to find the file of the story than found out that it was deleted and I only needed to write like ONE MORE PARAGRAPH! AGGH! I was so mad! So today after I got back from my boyfriends house I sat down and started writing and didn't stop till now, which is 10:33 P.M. (sighs) you guys are lucky that I wrote till now! Please review and if you read this please tell me and you can get a preview to the next chapter! Please and thank you!**

** 3 devilstarkitty13 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

**-------**

Rays of light illuminated across the many valleys and cities in Japan to finally make its way into a window and slowly make it to the white linens of a bed and then fall across the angel face of a young girl that was sleeping in this massive bed. She rolled onto her side but winced in pain when she couldn't get comfortable. Her eyes opened gradually, sleep apparent in them. She paned her blue orbs around the room.

'This isn't my room…' She thought. Then her eyes lost their sleepiness and she flew up into a sitting position. She quickly turned her head from side to side to look around the room. White, pastels and light lavender met her eyes and the faint scent of vanilla and roses filled her nostrils and made her eyes flutter in pure bliss of the scent. 'It smells so good…almost enough for me to go back to…' But she made her thoughts stop there.

"I'm not going back to sleep…" She mumbled to herself.

She turned her body over to the side of the bed and made herself shove off the blankets and stand up, even though her body protested in pain. When her feet met the carpeted floor, she swayed slightly and was forced to get help from the bedpost, as much as she didn't want it, but her head was too fuzzy at the moment for her to do anything else. She bowed her head for a moment, and closed her eyes. After the couple seconds of dizziness past, she shook her head to make sure it wouldn't happen again and looked at the door to her right. She let go of the bedpost and started walking towards the door. She walked with her head held high, and her back straight, trying to hide the fact that her head was pounding and with each step she just wanted to stop scream in agony and just go back into the tempting bed that she had just left a minute or so before. But her pride kept her walking forward until she made it to the wooden door. She raised her right hand to the doorknob but before she could get the cold metal into her hand, the knob turned and the door started to open.

Kagome stepped back in surprise and brought her gaze up to see who was coming in. Her right hand came up to her mouth to hover a couple inches above it to bring an innocent look about her. Or that's what her vaster thought. With her body adored in a white long sleeved and ankle long nightgown, with ruffles to make her body stand out but was loose enough to make it comfortable to sleep in, but tight enough to raise a couple sexual desires in a person. Inuyasha shook his head out of his thoughts, trying to make the image of her looking like an angel out of his mind. But when he opened his eyes again, he knew that he wasn't going to forget this moment ever.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of bed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him, his voice shaking her out of her thoughts. He looked like a prince to her. With tight black pants on and a loose cream colored long-sleeved, riding shirt adored his chest. And it didn't exactly help that he had it unbuttoned to about half way down his chest.

"Trying to get out of this room, what else?" Kagome snapped back.

"Well yes, but you need your sleep and- Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" Kagome said as her right hand left its hovering place to go up to her head and lightly rest there. Her eyelids were fluttering trying to stay open, and she was slightly swaying more and more each time she tried to stay upright. After a moment or two of this, gravity took its toll and had too much force on Kagome then she could handle for she started to fall.

But before she could fall unto the ground, Kagome was caught and brought up to a solid wall that was supposed to be called a chest.

She looked up with half opened eyes and met a pair of golden.

"No you're not." Inuyasha scolded playfully, "You need to go back to bed. And that's final." He gave her a glare when she tried to protest.

He tucked his hands beneath her knees and under her shoulders and stood up, bringing Kagome up safely up onto his chest.

Kagome shut her eyes, knowing that he was right. But she couldn't stay here, or else _he_ would find out she's here and _he'd_ hurt Inuyasha…

But feather mattress met her back and invited her into the realm of sleep once again. But before she went fully into it her mind registered that Inuyasha was tugging the blankets up and over her body to cover her. When his hands brought the blankets up to her shoulders he rested his right hand on her left shoulder and his left hand came to trace her right cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, trying to fend off sleep.

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the edge of the bed his back to the door, so the front of him was facing his angel.

"Will you...that is…if you're not…too…embarrassed to…" Kagome said her face reddening and she brought her gaze down to look at the bump of the blankets which were her feet. But a clawed hand came out and made her bring her gaze back upon this prince sitting next to her.

"What is it that you want me to do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's eyes searched his face, trying to see any hint of anything other then the sincere and happy face that he had on now, to see if there were any cracks in it, to see if he could hurt her like _he_ did. When she saw none she said what she wanted to.

"Could you…stay in here please?" Kagome asked meekly.

Inuyasha smiled and brought his head down. He lightly put his lips on hers and then rested his forehead on hers. "Of course I will. Where do you want me to stay, my fair lady?" He asked.

Kagome's blue eyes grew wide in happiness and a smile graced her face, as big of one as her scar let her that is. But her cheeks turned slightly pinker when she said, "Could you maybe…lie down…next to me…please?" Kagome looked up at him hopeful.

Inuyasha kissed her again and stood up. Kagome's eyes became big in surprise.

'Is he leaving? Was he just using me? Was he…' Kagome's thoughts stopped when she saw that he was walking around the bed and sat down on the other edge of the bed. He sat down for a moment to take off his boots, then he swung his legs onto the bed and he scooted over to Kagome. When he saw her scared face, slowly turning into happiness, he put his right arm around her waist and leaned over her face again.

"Of course Kagome, I thought that you'd never ask." He brought his lips down upon her lips again. Kagome wasn't surprised this time and was able to kiss him back. Inuyasha started to lean over her but then remembered that she was hurt and started to pull away. Two arms snaking their way around his neck stopped him. He brought his head back for some air and to look at the angel in his arms.

"Why did you save me? From the house, I told you to go." Kagome asked, her strength coming back slightly, now that she was in this position with Inuyasha; him halfway across her, his hand around her waist and his lips just on hers.

"You really think I'm going to listen when you're in there hurt?" Inuyasha said.

"But why do you care?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha searched her face. "Probably because when I first met you, you were the distant girl who wanted to be accepted but didn't give anybody a chance to get to know you, but when you let Sango and Rin in you let Miroku and me in too. And when you did I saw a hurt woman who needed help, friends and most of all a family. Or at least someone to love her. Just once in your life you need to hear 'I love you', I've realized it. My father made sure that I heard it, he told my brother and me everyday since we were born, since both our mothers died when we were born. And since Kagome you haven't had a family your whole life to tell you that, I started to get to know you better and realized that you do have a family. The orphanage kids. They were outside your door ever since I brought you in here a couple days ago and didn't leave until I came in here ten minutes ago. It took a lot of promises that they'd be able to see you later, but I did make them eat something and take some showers and sleep." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. 'Is he going to say that he… ?' Kagome thought.

"And no I'm not going to say 'I love you'." Inuyasha said sighing. Kagome giggled, making Inuyasha look at her surprised. "I don't think I've ever heard you giggle before." Inuyasha said while smiling.

Kagome started laughing. "Then I guess you don't know how to make me laugh too well then…" Kagome said in between laughs. "I can laugh at anything; it's one of my weaknesses. If I'm ever in a bad mood, the kids would just start dancing or something and I would start laughing so hard my scratch on my face would open up again." Kagome smiled again, her eyes clouding over in memory.

"That's what I like to see." Inuyasha smiled at her, earning him a confused look. "You smiling, and having that look on your face where you're at peace…" Inuyasha said as he brought his left hand off of her hip and started to lightly trace her cheek with his forefinger.

Kagome blushed and put her head down, but she didn't get to do that for too long for Inuyasha brought her gaze up to his eyes again. His golden eyes bore into her blue; the golden sun breaking through the dark and making them clear up into the clear blue that they were supposed to be.

Kagome sighed in happiness. 'If only knew someone knew what pain was, but now…I guess it's looking a little better for me.' Kagome thought as her eyes went down onto Inuyasha's lips then were replaced were by her own lips.

**-------**

**Okay well that's the story, I know that's it's short and that it sucks, but sorry to say but I'm not really writing this story as well as I thought that I was going to. But when I get my writing back I'll write the sequel to this I promise! But until then, I'm going to write some one-shots and maybe some other stories instead, so please check them out when they get posted!**

**Love, devilstarkitty13**


End file.
